Lucy the dragon slayer
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Thanks to Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy left, and went to train with the Queen Dragon. 5 years later, she's back, and has been in the Dragon's world. And instead of Lucy, she's Bella Heart.
1. Leaving

**Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Leaving

Lucy's P.O.V.

Everyone has secrets right? I mean, Wendy has a secret crush on Romeo, Gray secretely likes Juvia... and so on.

I have a secret too. See, I've fallen in love with a stupid dragon slayer, but he dosen't love me back. He's dating Lisanna. And to make it worse, they even kicked me out of the team.

I was hurt. So very badly. And then, I realized that I've fallen too close. I should've known they were going to replace me, but well it's too late now. I've fallen too close.

I walked inside the doors of Fairy Tail. No one noticed me. I don't care. I'm not supposed to care.

"Hi Mira, can I have a glass of lemonade?"I asked.

I waited. Nothing. She was busy talking to Lisanna and Natsu about 'the future.'

Oh how I wanted to kill her, or perhaps, them.

And look at that. Macao asked for beer, and she happily gaved him. Well excuse me, but I asked first.

Angry, I stomped out of the bar, and to the master.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail for a while,"I told him.

He nodded, and removed my mark, and went to talk to a few other people.

Oh great, he dosen't even notice me either?

And so, I packed my stuff, and went training. I found a waterfall, and put my stuff near it.

"Who's there?"asked a voice.

A big light blue dragon with silver scales rose up. I gasped. It was a real life dragon.

"A-a dragon!"

She smiled warmly at me.

"Would you like yo be a dragon slayer?"she asked me.

"Could I really?"

"Sure!"she said, and trained me all light magic. She also gave me useful items like a time ark lacrima, and transportation one.

I soon learned her name was Sophia.

On the second year, Sophia taught me material arts. I wasn't as good as her, but I managed to keep up.

And on the third year, she taught me how to use swords and bows and arrows. It was hard at first, but I still did it.

On the forth year, she taught me how to sniff people out, and also how to hide scents.

And lastly, the fifth year. She trained me everything. From my dragon slaying magic, to my celestial magic.

Before I left her, I asked a question that's been bothering me for a long time now.

"What happened to the dragons on July 7, 777?"I asked.

She smiled sadly.

"They were ordered to go back. I'm the only one left on earth."

"But why?"I asked.

"We were too dangerous. But since you're special, I can take you to the Dragon's world,"she said.

My eyes lit up.

"Really?"I asked.

She nodded. "I'm the Queen so why not?"

I climbed onto her back, and we went, up and to the land of dragons.

When we arrived, there were all types of dragons. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Iron, time...etc. Each scenario had a different dragon.

I visited Igneel first.

"A-are you Igneel?"I asked nervously.

He smiled, and patted my head.

"Yup. You're in love with my son, right?"

I gasped. How did he know?

"Y-yeah." I said sadly.

"Don't worry. Things will work out. I promise,"he said, and I went to visit the other dragons.

When we got back to earth, a month has passed. It was July 6. The day I before left, and the day before I'll be returning.

I said my last good-bye to Sophia, and took out my time ark lacrima.

"I'll miss you,"I said, and disappeared.

I soon found myself in Magnolia.

I went back to the place I used to live in, and paid the land lady 5 years worth of rent. I found the money by doing an S-class mission, so I paid her all I had.

Eariliar I had put my apartment on hold, so now here I am, paying the landlady back.

I sighed, took a nice hot bath, and went to bed.

I have a lot of explaining to do, considering that I have Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana's scent all over me.

Natsu's house

Ever since Lucy left, Natsu broke up with Lisanna, and realized his true feelings towards her.

"Tomorrow's the day Happy,"he said to a blue winged cat.

"Aye. Do you think she'll return?"

"No...but I wish she did,"he said.

"Aye."

Nothing was ever the same. There would be no more fighting, and the guild would be as silent as mice.

It was weird, but that was the outcome of Lucy's disappearance, or to the master – Lucy's departure.

"Luce...I love you. I've always have, so please be back,"he whispered to no one in particular, and went to bed.

He looked at all 5 presents on his table. They were all neatly wrapped, for Lucy, for each year she was gone, for each birthday. All left untouched.

"Luce...I miss you..."

**So how was it? Please review, and tell me your opinions. Thank you.**


	2. Bella Heart

**Hi everyone um thanks for your reviews, and sorry if it was a bit rushed in the last chaper. Um thanks for telling me, and I promise not to rush anymore. **

**And I don't know if I mentioned it or not, but she was gone for 5 years.**

**And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2: Bella Heart

Morning came, and Lucy woke up, made breakfast, and she took a pink hoodie, white shorts, and left the building.

She knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do, since she have the dragon's scent all over her.

She walked to the guild's gates, just stood there. Not going in. A voice behind her said, "Are you going in or not?"

She turned around, she was face to face with the person she did not want to see the most. Natsu.

"No,"she said, and walked away.

Natsu just watched her walk away. He felt like she was familiar. She smelled like someone he met, and also like Igneel.

He ran after her.

"Hey, wait! Why do you smell like Igneel?"

She looked at him, and shrugged. "I don't know. Who's Igneel?"

And left.

She went home, and changed her appearance. I mean, at first, she was going to go to the guild as Lucy, but she changed her mind.

"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

"How would you like your hair today ebi ?"

She told him to change her scent, and to give her pink highlights.

She also changed her style, and hid her keys. She put on dark makeup on her eyes, and left.

Then she walked to the guild.

"Hi my name's Bella Heart and I would like to join this guild,"she said. She was going to change how she acts too.

"Hi Bella, um you said you want to join this guild?"asked Mira.

"Sure why not?"

Master approved, and she put her black stamp on her legs, a little higher than her feet.

"Hi I'm Natsu,"introduced Natsu.

"And you think I care?"

"I'm Levy,"said the bookworm.

"Whatever."

"And I'm Happy, the best of all!"said the exceed.

"Haha very funny, neko."

"So what magic do you use?"asked Natsu.

"Dragon slayer magic."

"What? Really? What kind?"asked Wendy, joining in.

"I dunno. All types I guess, but mainly light. I was trained by the Queen,"she said, snapping her gum.

"Did your dragon disappear on July 7, 777?"asked Natsu, dead serious.

"No why?"

Everyone gasped. Lucy just smirked inside her head.

"What?"

"That's weird, on July 7,777, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's dragon disappeared. Why haven't yours?"asked Mira.

"How am I supposed to know?"asked Lucy casually.

They sighed. "Do you know where your dragon is now?"asked Natsu.

"Yeah. And no I'm not taking you to her."

"But why? She might know where our dragon went,"said Natsu.

"Your dragons are in another world, okay?"

"Edolas?"

Lucy smacked her forehead. "NO, moron!"

"I think she means the Dragon World,"said Wendy.

"Finally someone smart,"she muttered.

"So Bella, how did you meet your dragon?"asked Gray.

"I found her."

"How?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions? I just found her and she trained me,"she said, annoyed.

The Master came down, and shouted, "LETS HOLD A PARTY FOR BELLA!"

The guild cheered, and Lucy couldn't help wonder, they're still the same.

Next day at the guild

Lucy went over to the request board, and scanned it. She would have to do something out of Lucy's league.

_Please Help!_

_A murderer is out in the open_

_So far 5 woman died. Please catch him._

_For more information, go to Clover Town_

_Reward: 100,000 J_

Lucy took the paper, and showed it to Mira.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's your first mission. Here, let Natsu go with you,"she said.

"But why? I'm not weak!" Lucy protested.

"Take Team Natsu with you,"said the Master.

Lucy sighed, and had no choice but to take them with her.

"Fine."

And so, when everyone finished packing, they met up at the train station.

"Why can't we walk?"complained Natsu.

Lucy felt the same way, but she didn't tell him.

The group went inside the train, and found a decent spot. Erza knocked Natsu out, and Lucy just slept.

. . .

"We have now arrived at Clover Town. 5 minutes before departing!"

They got off the train, and went to the Mayor's office.

"Hello, are you Fairy Tail wizards?"he asked.

They all nodded.

"So see, these days, there is a murderer in town, and I'm not sure how to put this, but just that 5 woman has been murdered at night, and all we know is that he wears all black,"said the Mayor

This made Lucy remember something.

_Flashback:_

_It was her fifth year of training._

"_Good Lucy, you're a fast learner,"said Sophia._

_Lucy smiled, and went to Clover Town. A black man was heading her way._

"_Oh what're you doing here, alone in the night, girlie?"asked the man. _

_Lucy kicked him, and he got angry. _

"_How dare you..." _

_He grabbed hold of her arms, but she did a dragon's roar at him, and he went flying. _

_He then used his elemental magic, and used the rose thorns to kill her. _

_But in the end, Lucy won, and the man left. _

"I know how he looks like,"she said to them.

"How?"

"Dark brown hair, black cloak, and a scar on his cheek,"she said.

"Um Bella, how do you know?"asked Erza.

"I met him once. But he ran away."

They nodded, and went their rooms in the hotel. Erza's sharing with Lucy, and the boys are sharing another.

"So we wait until night, huh?"

"Yeah. And then we attack him,"said Erza.

. . .

"So what kind of Dragon slaying magic do you use all times?"asked Erza, breaking the ice.

"Mostly celestial dragon. I can only use the others for extra purposes, such as when I heal people of lit things on fire. I can't do roars with those, because I'm used to celestial magic,"said Lucy.

Erza nodded.

"You sound very much like our Lucy."

"How was she like?"asked Lucy.

"She was a fun and loving girl. A celestial mage, and she used to be on our team,"said Erza.

"And what happened?"

"She disappeared. But Master says she left."

"Ohh well good luck finding her,"said Bella, and shrugged.

Night was falling, and Lucy looked out the window. She sniffed the air. Ohh it definately smells like that man.

She saw a shadow behind an alley, and without thinking, she jumped out the window, and went to chase that man.

She landed gracefully, without any injuries.

Erza's jaw dropped, as she watched Bella land without any injuries.

She quickly got the boys, and made them follow Lucy.

"Hurry, we have to go! I think Bella's after him,"said Erza.

"Bella? Oh her,"he nodded, and went after the scent of Bella.

With Natsu in the lead, they quickly found her with a man with a scar.

"I won't forgive you for that day, girlie!"Shouted the man, and used vines to trap her.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"shouted Natsu.

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Re-quip, heaven wheels armour! Dance, my blades!"

Lucy used her celestial dragon's whip.

. . .

"Phew! He's done,"said Natsu.

"Whatever,"muttered Lucy.

When they got back, Master congratulated them, and they wanted Lucy on their team.

"What? Why?"She asked.

"You're nice, so why not join the team?"said Natsu.

"Still. I'm better off my _own_ unlike you,"said Lucy.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Salamander."

"Well, we won't force you to join Bella. It's your choice,"said Erza.

"Good because I have no intension of joining your team."

Natsu got angry.

"This is not a stupid team!"he shouted.

"Yeah whatever,"she said, and left.

Team Natsu (except Lucy) watched as she left.

"I wonder why she hates us,"said Gray.

"She's cold-hearted in some way, but still reminds me of Lucy,"said Erza.

"Lucy...how long was it? 5 years?"said Natsu.

"Aye. I sure miss her."

"But I'm sure she'll return someday,"said Gray.

"Let's hope,"said Erza.

**So how was it? A little better? Please review and tell me what you think I should include in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	3. Enemies

Chapter 3: Enemies

Lucy went outside, dressed in a dark blue tank top, and a black miniskirt. She put on her dark make up around her eyes, and left with her keys in her purse.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"greeted Levy.

"Oh hi Levy. What's that you're reading?"asked Lucy.

And they went on and on about books.

Natsu glanced over his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Bella was talking openly with Levy, but so much hatred with him.

"Hey Bella!"he greeted.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a conversation with Levy here?"she asked annoyed.

"Oh err okay,"he said akwardly, and walked away.

"Hey Natsu, why do you think she hates us so much?"asked Happy.

"I don't know..."

Gray walked over to Lucy, and said, "Hey Bella, don't you think it's time you join a team?"

"If you're planning to lure me into joining that silly team of yours, I refuse,"she said.

"That's not what I mean,"said Gray.

"Hmph,"she said, and walked away.

She took a seat next to Juvia.

"Hi Juvia, would you like to form a team?"she asked.

"Really? Sure!"said Juvia, excited about the thought of teaming up with somebody strong.

"Okay!"said Lucy, and they began talking.

Natsu, who has been watching , wondered why she wanted to joing Juvia, and not them. He felt as if he needed to be with her for some reason.

Why does she seems so familiar? He wondered.

He shook the thought off. Nah, she probably just looks like someone he knew.

"HEY BELLA, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"shouted Natsu.

Lucy tilted her head at him.

"Fine."

So they went outside, and Cana started placing bets.

90% of the guild chose Natsu, and the other 10% chose Bella.

"Go kick his butt!"shouted Gray, roothing for Bella.

Bella shrugged. Honestly she didn't care. She just needed some fun.

Master fired the gun, and the battle begun.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"He shouted. Natsu.

Lucy formed a leaf, using it as a sheild. The fire got sucked into the leaf, and Lucy had no damage.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"she shouted.

Natsu ducked just in time.

"Fire dragon's dazzling blaze!"

Lucy used water to extinguish the fire.

"STARLIGHT BEAM!"she shouted, and a line of stars came charging at Natsu.

"Oww...Iron fist of the fire dragon!"shouted Natsu.

"Stupid fire,"muttered Lucy, as she extinguished the fire once more.

"Tornado blast!"

Natsu had to use his arms to sheild himself from the strong wind.

. . .

Lucy and Natsu were both bruised very badly, but neither of them wanted to give up.

Lucy found some leaves on the floor, and quickly wrapped it around herself, and that spot instantly healed.

Now that she was all better, Natsu knew he had no chance of winning.

She kicked him, and he went flying towards the tree, defeated.

Everyone gasped, and the 10% who betted on Lucy, gave her a high-five.

And the other 90%, had an dark aura around them.

Lucy smirked, and went home for after a day of battle.

"Gate of the lion, I open thee, Loke!"

"Hi Lucy, I mean, Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just kick out anyone who tries to step foot in my house,"she said.

"What do you mean? I mean, how do you know if they will come or not?"he asked.

"Natsu's coming. I saw him asking Mira where I live."

As soon as she stepped into the shower, she regretted asking Loke to keep intruders away.

Loke was 'Lucy's spirit,' and they would get suspicions.

"Loke you can go back,"she said, but was too late. She could already hear voices of her ex-friends.

She pressed her ear to the door.

"Loke! Where's Lucy?"demanded Natsu.

"This is not Lucy's house remember? So what are you doing in Bella's house? Do you guys have a connection?"asked Gray.

"Now that you mention it...Bella did say that she was familiar with celestial magic,"said Erza.

Natsu thought about it for a moment. Bella was Lucy...? No, that's impossible. Unlike Bella, Lucy was fun and loving.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, and ordered Loke to go back.

She glared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we saw that you found a new place, and decided to check it out,"said Gray.

"More importantly, why do you have one of Lucy's spirits?"asked Natsu.

"Well um ahaha,"Lucy figited with her fingers nervously. She did not know how to answer that question.

"GET OUT!"She shouted.

"ANSWER ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE HER KEYS?" Natsu shouted.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?"

"Natsu, enough,"said Erza and Gray, and dragged him out of her apartment. They did not want to disturb the neighbors.

Lucy poked a finger at Natsu's chest.

"Listen Salamander, from now on, we're enemies, got it?"

"Tch. Whatever."

The next day

Lucy walked into the guild, and the first thing that happened was Natsu.

"BELLA! WHY DO YOU HAVE LUCY'S KEYS?"

"And why should I tell you?"she asked, annoyed.

"Because Lucy was a dear friend of mine. So please, tell me,"he pleaded.

"She was a friend of you? I think not,"she snickered. "I don't think anyone would be a friend of yours."

"She was! I can't believe why gramps even let someone like you join Fairy Tail!"He exclaimed.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE LUCY IS? WELL TOO BAD!"She shouted. By now, everyone was looking at them.

"Bella-san, do you know where Lucy is?"asked Juvia.

"No. I mean yes. Or am I lying? I don't know!"she said.

"Huh?"asked Natsu.

"Listen. You won't find Lucy anywhere. She gave me her keys, and who knows where she is,"said Lucy.

"But...how do you know that?"he asked.

"Because. Just because,"she said, and walked away.

Natsu looked at his friends.

"Why do you think she gave them to her?"he asked.

Gray shrugged. "They probably know each other. I mean, she looks like Lucy, so maybe they're related in some way."

"But she never mentioned about having siblings. So maybe Bella's her cousin on her mom's side?"asked Happy.

"I think so. That makes sense,"said Erza, nodding.

But it was a total different story in Natsu's head.

What if she _is_ Lucy?

**So how was it? Please review, and tell me your opinions. Thank you.**


	4. Legendary Sophia

**Similar to Oracion Seis arc, but this is when they find out who she is. Not this chapter, but this chapter LEADS them to finding out she's Lucy. Kind of.  
**

Chapter 4: Legendary Sophia

"Bella, Wendy, and Team Natsu, I need you in my office now,"called Master.

Lucy groaned. Was he going to make her go on another request with them?

They quickly climbed up the stairs, and met with Master, and a few other people.

"Yo!"greeted Hibiki.

"What's up?"said Eve.

"We are..."said Ren.

"The Trimens!"they said together, doing a weird pose.

"Oh hello everyone,"said Sherry.

"The little girl and cat-dono is here as well I see,"said Jura.

"Um why are members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale here?"asked Lucy.

"A job requested by the council to destroy a dark guild. Black Death. And Bella, we will need you to help, even though you might have never done this before. But please work as a team,"said Master Makarov.

"Hmm I'll try, but whatever."

Then, the Trimens from Blue Pegasus starting checking her out and flirting.

"Bella's a nice name,"said Ren.

"Very. It suits you and the way you look,"said Eve.

"Nice parfum,"said Ichiya. "But we have work to do boys."

"Yes Boss."They said in unison.

"Yes, yes, so when do we leave?"she asked, grossed out. Looks like they never change.

"Preferably now. They are trying to lure out the legendary dragon Sophia, and we need to destroy them,"said Hibiki.

Sophia? Seriously? She needed to contact her as soon as possible.

"Fine then we leave now,"said Lucy.

"Sure. Climb onto Christina outside, and we go to the Dragon Falls,"said Hibiki, and they did so.

. . .

When they got there, they decided to be in teams of 2. (Exceeds go with their owners of course)

Jura and Wendy.

Sherry and Lyon.

Ren and Eve.

Ichiya and Hibiki.

Gray and Erza.

Natsu and Bella(Lucy)

"Why do I have to be with him?"she asked, pointing to Natsu.

"No time for arguing. Just deal with it,"said Erza.

"Fine whatever."

Now how am I going to alert Sophia? She thought.

"Now, separate, and meet back here in within an hour. Look for clues about the Dragon, and also the dark guild,"said Erza, and everyone parted.

Except for Lucy and Natsu.

"Well aren't we supposed to go?"asked Natsu.

"Aye. We have to."

"Don't wanna."

"You have to listen to the instructions. I mean, look, it isn't the time to argue,"said Natsu.

"Aye..."

"So what if I don't listen? Either ways, it makes no difference,"she said.

"Oh yeah. You're a dragon slayer right? So what do you eat? I eat fire,"said Natsu.

"I eat light magic."

He sniffed the air.

"I smell people coming,"said Natsu.

Lucy got up, and went towards the direction Natsu was pointing at. A man all dressed in shadowy colors, and spiky white hair.

"Oh it's two little fairies. We've already defeated one. One playboy and the other was blabbering about parfums,"said the man.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"shouted Natsu, ready to fight as always.

"Storm Mail!"

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

Lucy just sat there, watching. There was something odd about the man. Kind of familiar.

"Hey Bella, aren't you going to fight?"asked Happy.

"There's something odd about him,"she said.

"Storm Bringer!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

Lucy went up to him.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Who do you think?"he asked, and suddenly, his face changed...into Erigor,(the wind mage they fought before.)

"ERIGOR?"they shouted.

"Huh? Bella, you know him?"asked Natsu.

"Well no but I've heard of him from...the uhh what was it, oh yeah, the jail break,"she said.

"Haha I know I'm amazing, but let's go on with our little game here. Salamander, you're going down,"said Erigor.

Sherry and Lyon

"Wonder where they are. I mean, so far there's no clues anywhere,"said Lyon.

They walked through a forest, and saw Ichiya all tied up, and Hibiki all hurt.

"What happened?"asked Sherry, untying the rope.

"Bad parfum. This man attacked us,"said Ichiya.

Lyon carried them to where they were supposed to meet up, and found Natsu and Bella fighting. Well, only Natsu. Bella wasn't doing anything.

"It's that man who did that to us,"said Hibiki.

Erigor turned his attention towards them.

"I have a name you know. It's Erigor, and you can't defeat me. I'm way more powerful than you guys,"he said.

Lucy smirked.

"Well from what I've heard of you, you're that good-for-nothing loser that never wins a fight,"she said, in a bored voice.

Erigor was angry now.

"What did you say about me?"he sent a powerful amount of wind towards her, and she used her leaf to block the attack.

"Ya heard me. Loser!"She said, and attacked him with a very bright glow.

"Argh. M-my eyes!"cried the wind mage.

"Haha, that's what you get,"she said, and tied him up with a whip when he was down.

"One blow! S-she's as scary as Erza,"said Natsu.

"Aye."

She sent them a glare. "And why couldn't you defeat him?"

"Um uh...I-I just wasn't going full power,"said Natsu.

"So now what? The others should be meeting up with us by now,"said Lyon wrapping bandages on the two wounded people, and as if on cue, they came.

Erza looked at Erigor.

"So you defeated him? Good,"she said.

"Did any of you guys found any clues of a dragon or their plans?"asked Gray.

"We saw footsteps. They were big, but it only leads to some kind of water fall,"said Carla. Wendy nodded.

"Dragon Falls,"said Jura.

"Interesting. We found a few of the men talking about using the dragon's powers,"said Erza.

As they kept talking about what could they possibly mean, Lucy found this chance to slip away. She quietly went into the other part of the forest, and found a nice spot. She took out her communication lacrima, and contacted Sophia.

"Sophia? Are you there?"she asked.

"_Yes Lucy?"_

"It's Bella now. Anyways, they are after you. You have to run,"she said.

"_Oh. For what?"_

"Your powers."

"_I understand L-Bella. I'm in the water right now. And no worries. They won't find me,"she said.  
_

"Okay. Well stay safe."

She hung up, and wandered around the forest. It was oddly quiet, except for a few animals.

So she went back to the area, and found tents being set up.

"Um what is all this for?"she asked.

"Oh there you are Bella! This is the camp grounds. When you get injured, you stay here with Wendy, and she heals you,"said Gray.

"Oh. Okay I guess. So we camp out here tonight?"she asked.

"Yes."said Erza.

She nodded, and helped set these beds up.

"Where did you get these?"asked Lucy.

"I took some just in case,"said Erza.

Who knew she takes these stuff? Thought Lucy.

They set up six beds.

"That's it? No more?"asked Lucy.

"Unfortunately, there I have no more."

"Um okay I guess,"she said.

Wendy came over to Lucy, and asked, "Hey Bella-san, do you know where our dragons went?"

"N-no. Why?"

"Oh. Never mind. I wonder why yours didn't disappear,"she said, and left.

By now, everyone was asleep, some on the beds, and some on their sleeping bags. Except Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was sitting near the fire, and Natsu made his way over to her. Hoping to start a conversation.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"asked Happy.

"No. I'll be there later."

He wanted to be on good terms with the newbie, Bella, and for her to join his team. Or at least, become friends and not enemies.

"So tell me about your dragon. What's her name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Do you miss her?"

"No. I talk to her all the time."

"Oh right. Yours didn't disappear."

"..."

"You know, when I was at the guild the other day, there was this girl that smelled like Igneel, but she didn't tell me who she was. She was kind of like you in some way I guess."

"Why do you assume everyone is like me?"

"I don't know. You did smell a little like her and a little like Lucy,"he said.

"Whatever. That's probably because I talked to them before."

(And yes, those 2 people Natsu mentioned was her).

She wouldn't talk to him, so he pulled her to her feet, and dragged her to somewhere.

"Come. I need to show you something I discovered recently."

"Hey!"she struggled, but he was too strong for her even after all those years of training.

They stopped at a place full of crystal flowers.

"It's cool, isn't it?"

"Wow it's so pretty!"she exclaimed in her 'Lucy voice,' but suddenly stopped herself.

"I mean, it's c-cool."She said, turning away.

"You're Lucy, aren't you?"he asked softly.

She gasped. Was it really that obvious?

"N-no, what are you talking about?"She lied through her teeth.

"Well you act like her, and um yeah. You know you can be honest with me if you want. I mean, I know you hate me and stuff, but..."

"I don't even know who she is, so go away,"she said. "And yes, I _do_ hate you."

"But..."

"Leave me alone!"she shouted.

Natsu went back to the camp, and Lucy just stayed in that same spot.

But before he left, he glanced back, only to see her staring at space.

I wish things weren't that hard, thought Lucy.

A tear slipped down her cheeks. Natsu smelled it, and wanted to comfort her, but she would just tell him to get lost. So he had no choice but to go back to the camp.

If only she told them earlier. Then she wouldn't have to suffer. She could've just told them she was Lucy and not make up all these lies about being Bella Heart.

But at that time, she was scared of rejection. Scared they forgot about her. But she was wrong. She made a terrible mistake.

If only they knew who she was. Not Bella Heart, but Lucy Heartfilia.

The time will come, and she will confess to them. But...not now. Maybe sooner or later. Or never.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me how I should make this better, and what I should include later on. Thank you.**


	5. Zeref's queen

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while, but this will be a short chapter since I just came back from vacation, and I"m really tired. And please review, and sorry for the long wait.  
**

**I wanted to stay home, but they didn't let, so I'm really sorry.  
**

Chapter 5: Zeref's Queen

Everyone woke up, and got their weapons ready. Lucy avoided Natsu, and he would glance at her, only to see her staring in the water.

I mean, what's so interesting about a waterfall? Dragon Falls, it was called. Natsu couldn't help but wonder, did a dragon really rest in that waterfall? If so, did he/she know where Igneel and the others went?

"Stop daydreaming, can't you see that Erza's talking?"asked Lucy.

No answer.

"IDIOT! STOP DAYDREAMING!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at her.

"What?"

Erza got mad. How dare someone not listen to her while she's speaking.

"I will repeat myself one more time, and you better listen. We will separate once more, and take out these guys one by one,"said Erza.

Natsu nodded.

Lucy sighed, for she had to be with Natsu once more. It will be hard.

Everyone got their things ready, and left.

Lucy started heading North, and Natsu and Happy followed without a word. They didn't want to make her hate them more. They needed to be on good terms with her.

"So um what do we do?"asked Natsu.

Lucy smirked. Her favorite. She's done this with Sophia many times before.

"We spy. Steal. And we lie."

"How?"asked Natsu and Happy.

"Shush. I'll tell you what to do,"She said, and they followed her. They stopped at a dark cave, and heard voices inside. They hid in the bushes, andLucy instructed them to be silent, and listen to what they say.

_"Bow down to Lord Zeref,"said a voice. Everyone in the room wearing white bowed, and started chanting in an ancient language to the unconscious man sitting criss- crossed, who was believed to be Zeref. _

_"I will now explain the plan. We shall steal the dragon's power to open up the new world. And, we will need someone else to be His queen. The girl that ran away from her guild. Hatred. She is the one that will open up the world."  
_

_"But how?"asked one.  
_

_"Yeah, I mean, she dosen't hate the guild that much anymore. She's not full of hatred like she was 7 years ago,"said another.  
_

_"Hush, we shall convince her. It should be an easy task."  
_

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. She gestured for him to follow her.

"Who's the queen they were talking about?"asked Natsu.

"That's why we steal. Steal the book that contains all the information,"she said.

"And then?"

"We lie to them. Pretend we don't know anything. Not even Erza and the others shall know what we're up to."she smirked evily.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other. No. They wouldn't do this, because keeping a secret from the others might be bad, and plus, members of Black Death are very strong, so 2 people can't defeat them no matter how strong they are.

"I'm not doing this."He shook his head.

"Aye. It's too dangerous,"Happy agreed.

Lucy thought about this for a moment. They wouldn't do this? Well fine. It's not like she needed them or anything. She can do this herself.

"Fine. I'll do it myself, and no one, not even _you_, can stop me,"said Lucy, and left.

They watched her go.

"I think we should tell everyone else, I mean, she's going to get caught, so she'll need support. And we help her, and then she confesses that she's Lucy,"said Natsu.

"Aye sir!"said Happy, and he and Natsu went flying back and went looking for everyone. They had to tell them before it's too late.

(TIME SKIP)

They were in the magic Pegasus, Christina, and Natsu was telling them what happened along with Happy.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Wendy.

"THAT"S DANGEROUS!"Shouted Gray.

"That's why we should stop her,"said Natsu.

Everyone nodded.

"Sniff her out,"said Lyon to Natsu.

He sighed. He wished he could.

"I wish. She erased her scent already."

So Erza ordered them to start the engine, and Hibiki's up searching for clues that will lead up to where Bella was using his archive magic, but there were no results, for she is Lucy and not Bella.

"I can't find her,"he said.

"Can't you contact her?"asked Erza.

"No. I need to locate her first, and that's hard."

"Then we will search for her on Christina using our eyes,"said Erza.

"Let's search the West Tower first,"said Sherry, and they all agreed.

(To where Lucy is)

She didn't care what was going on, but all that's important is to steal the book.

Okay...almost there...and phew, she took the book, sat at the corner of the room, and scanned the pages.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

It was her. You know, Zeref's queen. Her. Lucy Heartfilia.

She must be imagining things. She rubbed her eyes, and read it again.

_400 years ago, Zeref had a crush on Lucy Heartfilia. The rightful queen for the dark world. _

She got scared, and accidentally knocked down a flower pot.

It shattered.

**"INTRUDER INTRUDER****!"** went the alarm. Lucy got scared.

Thousands of guards who were also mages, surrounded her.

They made way for a man who looked so familiar. And evil. Midnght.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Hm, I believed we have met before."

"I thought you were in jail along with the now banned Oracion Seis,"she said.

"Why girl, didn't you know? Black Death is made up of many guilds, including the Newborn Oracion Seis."

She gasped. This was harder than she thought.

"And one more thing. Call me Brain II."

Armored guards took her to a room. It had a black Gothic wallpaper, and gray tiles. A shady bed, a bathroom, and one single window with bars that requires a magic lacrima to open.

It was ugly.

"Your room."

"Uh I don't really get it,"she told the guard.

"I'm not allowed to speak to you. Stay here. Do not go anywhere. When it is time, you shall be crowned as the queen, and Zeref shall be king. But we need to find the dragon first. Her powers will unlock the new world."

"Don't you dare touch Sophia!"she shouted. He ignored her.

"I will take my leave. Food and drinks will be served daily,"he said, and handed her a dull black dress before taking his leave.

And so, she had no choice but to stay in the room, since magic was not allowed.

-O-O-O-O-O-O

Days passed, and she was bored to death. They would always convince her to be Zeref's queen, and would always say how she would get black magic and stuff like that.

But that's not what she wanted. She wanted her powers, not black magic.

So she would fight. For freedom. They weren't going to save her, so she would save herself.

And she had one thing that would be very resourceful. The book.

The book of secrets that she stole.

**End of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks!  
**


	6. Trapped in the Tower

**Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, enjoy chapter 6, and please review. **

Chapter 6: Trapped in the tower

"Hurry, she might be in there!"shouted Erza, and they drove faster. Soon, they arrived at the West Tower.

They peered inside. Full of people chanting to Zeref.

Natsu grabbed one by the collar.

"You. Where is our friend Lucy?"He asked rudely, burning a few of the man's skin and clothing.

"I-I don't know,"he stammered. Natsu put him down, and sniffed around.

There were no signs of her.

He sighed. "I think we went to the wrong tower,"he said. Wendy nodded, agreeing with him.

"There's no trace of Lucy-san."

Erza got mad. Furious, then cooled down. It was nobody's fault.

Gray and Natsu sweat dropped, at the sight of her getting mad.

"Then we go to the North Tower,"they said, and climbed on Christina once more.

North Tower

Lucy felt her legs go numb. She was so very tired, and bored. Day by day, hour by hour. Nobody came.

Wait, she wasn't expecting them to come and save her...right? I mean, she's strong. Better than Lisanna, and even Natsu. So why wouldn't she do this herself.

And even plus, she said that she will spy herself. So she used the magic glasses, and scanned the book. Good, she has all the info she needed.

_There are various dark guilds combined in order to form this organization called Black Death. Though others think it is just a dark guild, it is actually full of both mages and none mages. _

So that makes enough sense...thought Lucy.

She decided to read more.

_The re-born Oracion Seis is the leader. They're the ones in charge of all activities done in Black Death. _

This is bad, she thought. Midnight was their leader, and he was pure evil.

She needed to think of a plan-fast. But her brain could think of nothing.

It was 12:00 lunchtime. The 'trusted' guards were supposed to be giving me something to eat. Everyday it's just water and a loaf of bread, so she expected the same.

And yes, that was what she got today. A teenage guy about her age served her lunch.

"Lunch is served,"he bowed down, and left the room.

But Lucy grabbed his arm.

"W-what do you want?"he asked.

See, Lucy felt that he was different from all the others who worked here. While others snickered at stuff, he would just frown. It was totally obvious that he did not approve these activities.

"I want to know why you work here. What is the reason behind all this?"she asked.

He hesitated, before telling her the reason.

"B-because I want to. I-I admire them all."

She could tell he was lying. It was so obvious.

"Liar. Tell the truth."

His eyes showed a lot of pain.

"When I was young, Black Death killed my parents. I was forced to work for them. As a slave,"he said, and left.

"WAIT!"

He turned around.

"Do you um know where the key is? I really want to get out."

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to tell you,"he said.

"But look. You and I both want to get out of this prison. So why not work as a team?"she asked.

He thought about this for a moment, before replying.

"Sure! I'm George, you?"

She thought about what name to give him.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia,"she said, and they shook hands. They smiled at each other, and George let her out of the room.

Silently, the two began to hide and escape the tower. So, so what if they don't come save her? She had him. George.

"So are you a mage then?"she asked.

"No but I'm really good with material arts,"he said.

Lucy nodded. One mage, one human. Was it enough?

"So um where's your friends?"asked George.

"Not here. And I don't care anymore,"she said.

They walked past the garden, and to Midnight's office.

"So shall we?"she asked.

He understood, and nodded. George cracked the door open, and surprised Midnight.

"You. What are you doing here with her?"he asked hastily.

"You have no right to capture someone and use her as Zeref's queen to open up a new world. Nor do you have the right to use a dragon."

Lucy gasped. She had forgotten to save Sophia.

She whispered some words to George, and left to save Sophia.

By the time she reached the door, there were people surrounding her. She used her most trusted spirit.

But she couldn't summon him. So Loke's out of the picture.

She used another one of her powers. Tangled vines.

Did it work? NO. So she thought it was probably because of the metal thing on her hands. Why didn't she notice before?

But there was something else more important than that at this moment. Those guards around her.

She backed away, knowing that she was powerless. They smirked in an evil way, causing Lucy to shiver.

Natsu 

They arrived at the North Tower, and started to separate. Natsu could definitely smell her. A little of Bella, but mostly Lucy.

Of strawberries and vanilla.

He ran as fast as he can, and smelled evil. Blood.

But wasn't she strong? I mean, if Lucy was Bella, then she should be able to defeat them...right?

He kept running, up the stairs, past many rooms, and finally, he found an unconscious Lucy, a boy around his age fighting the guards without magic, and guards surrounding them two.

Natsu was furious. How dare they touch her!

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

And many more. He was super angry. Luckily, the guards ran away, along with George. Natsu found Lucy, with a few burnt marks, but she still looked pretty in his opinion.

He held her in his arms.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Stay with me. Please. I love you. I-I don't want you to die,"said he.

Lucy's eyelids slowly started to open.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy! You're awake. Thank goodness!"he said, and pulled her into a tight hug.

She hugged him back and cried in his arms.

"I'm scared. I-They need me to unlock Zeref's world. I'm supposed to be his queen. But I don't want to. I love someone else,"she said.

Natsu held her in his arms. Now that he think about it, she did not correct him that she was Bella not Lucy, so that means she _is_ Lucy.

"Aha! I knew you were Lucy,"he said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. When I called you Lucy, you didn't decline it."

"Okay fine, but what are you doing here?"she asked him.

He looked at her as if she's gone insane.

"To rescue you and defeat them of course, duh!"

She nodded, and was about to go outside with him, but she suddenly remembered George.

"That's right. George, you should go outside too,"she said, and he followed her.

Natsu did not like this guy one bit. I mean, he's not evil or anything, but it's just that he's taking Lucy away from him.

"Why is _he_ coming with us?"asked Natsu. Lucy sighed. If only he was polite.

"Natsu, this is George who's forced to be a slave here since he was young, and this is Natsu, someone from my guild,"she said.

Natsu frowned. Someone from my guild? At least say partner or friend, he thought.

The three walked silently, with Lucy in the middle, and George and Natsu by her side, glaring at each other.

Although she didn't show it, she could tell that they were glaring daggers at each other. She wondered what was going on?

She decided to break the ice.

"So um where are we going?"she asked.

"The top floor. Where Oracion Seis is,"said George.

A man was walking by, and George kept walking, but Natsu pulled him and Lucy to the corner.

"You idiot, what was that for?"asked George.

"If I haven't saved you, you would've been caught,"said Natsu.

"He dosen't work for Black Death. He's our mailman,"said George.

"Oh."

"And besides, I know more than you about this place, so let me lead the way,"said George.

"Tch."

Lucy watched them argue.

"Guys, can we not argue?"she pleaded them.

So they were silent during the whole trip to the top floor.

"Here we are,"said George.

They all nodded to each other, and opened the door.

"Stupid fairies, you were much too late,"said Midnight.

Lucy could smell Sophia in the lab. She didn't care what was going on, but she rushed inside, to Sophia.

She stepped on a trap.

"I knew you would do that, so I've prepared something just for you,"said Midnight.

Lucy is now trapped in the laboratory on the other side.

"NO! LET ME OUT! OR AT LEAST, DON'T KILL SOPHIA!"She cried.

"Sophia's her dragon,"said George to Natsu.

His eyes widened.

"NO! That means Lucy's going to be Zeref's queen according to Hibiki!"Natsu exclaimed.

Midnight smirked. He was pure evil.

"Start the experiments,"said Midnight.

"NO! LUUCYY!"

**Haha Cliffhangers. So be patient and wait for the next chapter.**


	7. The last battle

_**SprinklaGrrrl:**_** Don't worry, this is the chapter when they defeated Black Death, and the next chapter will be when they find out she's Lucy. And yes, I'll let her have her cool girl act a little longer. **

Chapter 7: The last battle

On the outside, she was screaming. She didn't know why. She felt like she was being controlled.

But on the inside, it didn't even hurt one bit. True her magic was being sucked, but...it didn't hurt.

She didn't feel anything, and yet she was screaming for her life.

Why?

She didn't know, and didn't care. So she unconsciously drifted off to sleep.

An hour passed, and yet, nothing happened to her?

Why?

"Uhh Midnight?"

He came in, and turned to her with an icy stare.

"What?"

"I thought I'm supposed to be dead by now."

"You're Zeref's queen. You're not supposed to die."

"Then why am I here?"

"Waiting for Angel. She shall turn you into darkness. You have a pure heart, and a dark one inside you. We will unlock the dark side of you, and when you connect with Zeref, you shall become one."

"W-what are you talking about?"She asked.

"Nothing. Your friends are gone. But...are they even your friends?"

"WAIT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Angel came in, and Midnight left.

"My, are you really that stupid?"

"Huh?"

"The only reason they came to save you, is because they want you to forgive them. But should you forgive them?"

Oh yeah...they did cruel and horrible things to her, so _should _ she really forgive them?

"They ignored you. Treated you like a ghost."

"Wait, how do you know all these things?"She asked.

Angel replied, "I can see it through your face."

"But...they're still friends. Actually, they're not. Or...are they?"Lucy was confused.

"Dosen't matter. That's for you to decide. In the meantime, let's introduce you to Zeref."

She got sweaty, as Angel dragged her to a room that was full of guards.

"Now say hello to your fiancée."

Lucy smirked.

"Too bad."

"What did you say, girlie?"asked Angel.

"I said, too bad. You can't make me resurrect Zeref."

By the cost of 30, Angel summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms.

Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light.

Lucy shielded herself from the light. Wait, she didn't need to.

Slowly, she began to eat the light. And since the light covered the whole floor, Lucy now has her magic back.

She summoned Loke.

"Loke, let's do this,"she said.

Angel smirked.

Lucy created a ball of light, and Loke used his magic to create a ring around it.

"Ring of Light, SHINE!"

Angel wasn't ready to give up yet.

By the cost 40, Angel summons forth **Shamsiel**, angel of sunlight, a large stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light energy.

Had she forgotten Lucy can eat light?

"No use, Angel. I _eat _light. It has no effect on me."

So as Lucy ate the light, Angel tried to dodge the rays of light being shot down at her.

"ARGH. I'll get you for this, brat!"

So she summoned the only angel left.

By the cost of 20, Angel summons a muscular, bearded angel with a large, two-handed golden hammer, held in its two right arms.

Her weakest angel, but it was the only one left.

An angel with two golden hammers, swung the hammer at Lucy.

"Taurus!"

"Moooo!"

"Please get rid of the angel."

And while they were fighting, Lucy created vines from the ground, and strangled Angel.

"AH!"

She tied her up, and when the angel was defeated, they left.

"Sorry, but that's what you get,"said Lucy, and left.

She broke the collar on her neck, arms, and legs. Now she was free!

She would fight. For her freedom. And nobody can stop her.

But she had very little magic left. So she sat on the floor where she defeated Angel.

Natsu and others

Natsu woke up.

The first thought that came into his head, was...Is Lucy safe.

Not 'where am I,' or stuff like that.

He looked around, and saw no Lucy. Only his friends and George in a separate cage each.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"He asked.

"Dummy! We were caught. And now we're trying to find a way out of here,"said Gray.

"Okay, when the guards are eating their lunch, we sneak out. Rescue Lucy and the dragon, and defeat them together,"said Hibiki.

"How did you know she was Lucy?"Asked Natsu.

"Aye! I told them!"Said Happy.

"Okay, so um how do we get out of here?"Asked Wendy.

Natsu looked around.

"Wait so all of us are here except Lucy?!"

"Yeah. I'm here too,"said the former member of Black Death. George.

"Whatever. Let's just barge out of here,"said Natsu.

"We can't. Magic dosen't work, and we're all in separate cages, except for the cats,"said George.

"So? We use our strength and force it to open,"said Natsu, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how will you do that?"Questioned George.

"Tch. Just you wait and see, brownie."

"At least brown hair is normal. Look at yours. Pinky!"

"No time for fighting. We have to get out of here before Lucy becomes Zeref's so-called queen." Said Erza.

At this, Natsu and George stopped insulting each other.

And thank goodness the gurads were outside the door, and nobody was in here right now.

"We have defeated Racer,"said Gray.

"Me, Lyon, and Gray,"said Erza.

"How?"Asked Natsu.

So they told him how.

Erza challenged Racer into a race, and while they're both running, Lyon used his eagles to cause a distractions, and Gray made his floor, causing Racer to slip.

Then, they trapped him with ice make cage, but Racer got out.

Erza was furious that her plan did not work out 100%, so she used her Fairy Armor, and destroyed the whole basement.

Though the Fairy Armor wasn't that fast, she destroyed the basement, and so Racer was caught up in it.

And he was therefore defeated.

"Ohh, so um how do we get out of here?"asked Natsu.

They all held blank stares.

"I know what we can do."

Everyone looked at Charle.

"See, these bars might be tight for humans to squeeze through, but me and Happy are exceeds, and we happen to squeeze through,"she said, in her cage who Happy was also in.

"Aye!"

"And what happens next?"Asked Sherry.

"Easy. We dump some stuff on them, and take the key. Me and the blue cat unlocks your cages, and we go defeat them,"said the white cat.

So when it was time for the guards to have lunch, Happy and Charle slipped out of their cage, and while Charle covered them with cloth, Happy then poured fish bones on top of them.

"Where did you get all that trash?"asked Charle, disgusted.

"I ate the fish inside the cage,"He simply replied.

The two exceeds found every key there was, and freed everyone.

"Now, we have to be careful. Do not get caught, and stay close to someone, got it?"Ordered Erza.

They nodded. Blue Pegasus went as one group, George had no magic abilities, so he was ordered to be with Fairy Tail, and Lamia Scale was another group.

"Let's go,"said Gray, and they went to find the enemies.

-Lucy-

She woke up, and saw that Angel was still defeated. Good.

So she went upstairs, and saw Pottery and Cobra.

"Boom boom boom! I told you she would wake up and come here,"said Pottery.

"Heh. You're right, let's kill her and get this over with,"said Cobra.

"I thought she was supposed to be queen?"

"Nah. I don't care. She and her friends killed my only friend. Cubellious. That, I won't forgive,"said Cobra with a dark look on his face.

Lucy gulped. 2 enemies. I mean, if it were from a different guild, that's different. But this was Oracion Seis. A very powerful guild.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

Cobra jumped just in time, since he could hear her thoughts, but unfortunately, Pottery did not. His head was damaged.

"Hey! How dare you!"He cried.

"I won't let you guys get away from using me and Sophia to resurrect Zeref,"she said.

"I can hear your thoughts you know. Hear your next move...your plans. You can't defeat us,"said Cobra.

"Hmph. Sea Breeze!"

A gush of wind went over Cobra and Pottery. But unlike Pottery, Cobra was prepared.

He shielded himself and Pottery, and so there was no effect.

Pottery used his lottery magic.

"You hit a jackpot! Lightning!"

The lightning zapped to Lucy.

As she was preparing a shield, a pink haired salamander picked her up, bridal style, to the other side.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

She was so angry at him for interrupting her fight. It was going perfectly well, and he, or perhaps, they, ruined it.

"I can take care of myself, idiot,"she said, getting up to her feet.

"You can drop the cool girl act since your secret's out, and you should thank me for saving your life,"he said.

"Well excuse me, but I was readying a shield."

"Whatever weirdo. Let's get this done,"said Natsu, looking over at Erza , Wendy, and Gray who were fighting with Cobra and Pottery.

"I can do it myself."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Um aren't you glad that your friends are here?"Asked Pottery.

"No. If I can handle Angel by myself, then why can't I handle you guys? And plus, who said they were my friends? I don't need friends. They're useless."

They gasped, especially Natsu and Happy. Her once two closest friends.

"That's right. I learned that a blooming friendship, only leads to one of them getting hurt. That's why I don't need any more friends. They hurt you. Like a knife stabbed into your heart."

She continued, and everyone listened to her, including the members of Oracion Seis.

"5 years ago, I was happy-go-lucky, until someone changed me. Well, everyone actually. They ignored me. Pretended that I wasn't there. So I left. I learned my life lesson. And that's why, I'm not going to trust anyone anymore."

Fairy Tail looked at her, with sorry in their eyes.

"That makes no sense,"said Charle.

"What makes no sense?"

"What you said. If you gave up on friendship and possibly love, then how come you trust Sophia?"

She paused. She didn't know why actually, but she trusted Sophia.

Ironic, right?

"Well so what if I trust her? She understands me. She's the only family I have, and ever will have."

"Bam. Fire!"Shouted Pottery, surprising them with fireballs.

Natsu ate it. His powers are back.

"Fine if you don't like us or anything, but Lucy, let's just team up and defeat them,"he said.

"Hmph."

"Okay, Erza and Wendy will attack them from the north, Flame head will attack from the west, I will do the south, and Lucy, you will do the east,"said Gray.

Lucy smirked.

She ran to the west side, and attacked Pottery by surprise who thought she was going to attack from the east.

She created claws with fire, and attacked Pottery in the stomach, and who crashed on top of Cobra.

"Get off,"struggled Cobra.

But Pottery was out of breath. His stomach where he used his magic, was broken.

Natsu ran to the other side, and burned Cobra's head that was sticking out from underneath.

"Hey we make a good team, Lucy! Want to do it like the old times?"He smiled his toothy grin at her.

She had to admit, he looked cute, but he was the one who betrayed her in the first place. Kicked her off the team, and used her as a replacement for Lisanna.

"Yeah. I mean, that was unexpected, but you could be back in our team, Lucy. Lisanna decided that she would rather stay with Mira and Elfman, and we miss having you on our team,"said Gray.

Erza nodded her head in approval. George did not care.

Wendy and Charle simply stared.

"No."

They were hurt.

"Lucy-san, I think you guys make a good team, so why not be with them?"Said Wendy.

"Too bad."

"But why?"Asked Natsu.

"Hmph. A no is a no."

He smashed his lips onto hers, and roughly kissed her.

She liked it. No wait...she's not supposed to.

He hurt her years ago, so why is he begging for forgiveness now?

She pushed him, and stared at him right in the eye. Natsu held in his breath.

"I hate you."

And she left, leaving them all breathless.

Blue Pegasus

They managed to defeat all the guards there was. Now there's no more security, and nobody can catch them.

"We did it,"said Eve.

"Yup. Now let's find the others,"said Ren.

"Yeah, and based on my data, Fairy Tail is located on the 4th floor, and Lamia Scale is 3rd. They're heading there now, and Bella, I mean, Lucy is heading to the 5th, where Midnight is at,"said Hibiki.

"Men!"

"Yes sensei?"

"We shall head to the 4th floor now. Men!"

Lamia Scale

They have defeated the smaller guilds, and are now heading to the 4th floor. Fairy Tail was there, except Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?"asked Sherry.

"She went upstairs without us."

They all turned to Happy, and he told them the story, when Blue Pegasus arrived.

"Oh. Shouldn't we chase after her?"Asked Hibiki.

Natsu was already on the run. He ran upstairs, as quickly as he can, to get to Lucy.

"Well, we should go too,"said Lyon, and they all followed Natsu.

-Lucy-

She was there. The big doors ahead of her, had a dark aura. Midnight.

She remembered the time Erza defeated him. It was a tough battle. But it shouldn't be that hard for her, since she have Sophia's power, well, part of it.

"So, Star Goddess, I see you have arrived."

"Of course. I do need to defeat you so I can go back."

"You want to get this over with, yes?"

"Of course I do. I hate it here, and no, I will most definitely not be Zeref's queen."

"But that's the fastest way to get it over with. Don't you think?"

"I think defeating you is the best way."

"Well, let's not talk too much. My throat is getting dry. Let me defeat you and your pitiful friends, and Zeref will be back!"

"Fine, but one more thing. They are NOT my friends."

_Natsu who was standing at the door way, was shocked. I guess she really meant it, he thought. _

She summoned Scorpio.

"Sand wave!"

"Haha. Useless."

Midnight used her powers, to reflect it back to Lucy.

"Ice shield!"

A shield popped up.

So since magic dosen't work on him, she would have to use defense. She wasn't really good with that, but she had to try.

For the sake of her freedom and Sophia.

"Spiral pain."

Lucy was now In pain. Everywhere hurt. Her head, her body, everywhere. She collapsed to the ground.

"ARGH!"

Natsu barged in through the doors, and attacked Midnight with fire.

"Distort shield."

So now, instead of his fire aiming straight at Midnight, or Brain II, the fire was twisting everywhere, and burned Lucy's clothes.

"OW what are you doing, idiot? Why are you attacking me?"

"He's controlling me. I'm sorry!"He said, when the spell was over.

Soon, everyone else came barging through the doors.

Midnight glared at them, especially Erza who has beaten her before.

"Scarlet, I want to finish our battle,"said Midnight.

Erza glared. "Fine."

Everyone watched.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"Shouted Natsu.

"You will stay with Lucy,"said Erza.

Natsu made his way to Lucy, and held her hand.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

A fist landed on his head.

"I don't need you worrying about me. Go away,"she said, but her voice cracked at the end, showing that she was still in pain.

Unconsciously, she fell into Natsu's arms.

Who knew Midnight's Spiral Pain got stronger?

But then again, she used a lot of magic power already. I mean, Angel and defeating Cobra and Pottery with him, requires a lot of magic.

He watched the battle from the sidelines, with Wendy supporting Erza with her sky magic. Hibiki's looking for Midnight's weakness, which was hard to find.

And Ichiya, is using his perfume to make Erza stronger.

Gray's beside her, and fighting, along with Jura, Sherry, Lyon, Eve, and Ren.

Who knew you needed so much people for one guild master.

Erza re-equipped into her Heaven Wheels armor.

"Dance, my blades!"

"Distort Blade."Midnight twisted the air, and the blades flew different directions and hit The members of Blue Pegasus, Eve and Ren. They were pinned to the wall.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu tried to help, with Lucy still in his arms.

"Dark Rondo."

Midnight cast and gathered dark magic and then condense it to fire. The gathered dark magic was focused on Natsu.

Natsu was now hurt, and Wendy ran out of magic.

So what's left is Erza ,Sherry, Lyon,and Gray. And Hibiki.

"Force Blast!"Shouted Hibiki, after giving up on finding Midnight's weakness.

Midnight was blown backwards.

"Ice-make, hammer!"

"Ice-make eagle!"

"Rock doll!"

And Erza used fire.

It was all too much for Midnight to handle. So all the attacks went on him, and he basically was defeated.

Lucy woke up just in time to see Midnight defeated.

She smiled. She was free! And she's not Zeref's queen anymore.

She looked at Natsu, who was holding her in the arms. His head was on her chest, and she saw that he was hurt, and bleeding.

So she made some leaves grow from the ground, and tied it on his wrists which were bleeding like crazy.

She made another one, longer this time, and wrapped it around his thigh.

She put his arm around her shoulders, and carried him down the stairs, with the others. Who were also going downstairs.

"We...did it..."she whispered, a tear escaping.

No. She wasn't the one who killed Midnight. It was them.

She only defeated Angel, Cobra, and Pottery before she passed out where Midnight was. And they saved her.

But, whatever.

She was going home.

Home?

Was it even her home? They abandoned her, so...are they family? Friends?

And what about Sophia? What happened to her?

They said good-bye to Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, and left.

"Bye, Lucy,"said George.

"Wait, where are you going though?"She asked.

"To my uncle's house. He said I could stay."

"Oh."

"You know, I loved you at first sight."

She froze. Really?

She smiled, before replying, "Thanks."

"But...the moment that fire eater stepped in, I knew I would lost to someone like him. He belongs with you, Lucy."

"But...I don't like him."

"Yes you do. In the bottom of your heart you love him. I can see it you know. It's no big surprise. I mean, true you hate him now, but one day, you'll realize."

"W-what do you mean?"

He smiled.

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday, but for now, concentrate on your love life. Natsu likes you. And I'm pretty sure you like him. I hope you'll realize it someday."

Lucy had no choice, but to nod, and they parted.

. . .

Natsu finally woke up, and they were standing in front of the guild.

"We're back!"He shouted, kicking the door open, and his arms still on Lucy.

He was still hurt, so Lucy held him, and made sure he didn't fall.

"Hi guys, and er hey Bella. You look like Lucy though,"said Mira.

"That's because she is Lucy,"said Natsu.

"LUCY!"

She made a bubble shield, and they all bounced off.

"Unforgivable."


	8. Guilty Hearts

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews. And here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Guilty Hearts

"Unforgivable." That word. It broke Natsu's heart. He punched the wall in front of him.

"How can you just say that? What did we do wrong? After you went missing, we searched for you everywhere!"

Half of him was expecting her to laugh and say that this is just a joke, and everything would be normal again, but then again, what's normal?

And the other half was telling him to forget all this, because she won't forgive him in any way.

"You _did _do something wrong, Natsu Dragneel. Think about what you did."

"I didn't do anything! And what about the rest of the guild, huh? You forgive them but not me?"

"I don't forgive exactly all of them, but I don't hate them all either."

"Hmph. Fine. If that's how you want it to be, then fine. Whatever. Our friendship's over."

Lucy felt pain, but ignored it.

"Fine. We're over then. I don't care, salamander."

She walked over to Wendy and Charle, who didn't really ignore her like the others did back then.

"Hey Lucy-san."

"Hey Wendy."

"So um I think what you did was kind of cruel back there."

"Yeah, but he deserved it."

"Oh."

I decided talking to her was no use, since she was all shy and stuff, so maybe I should pay a visit to Sophia.

On my way out, Lisanna stopped me.

"Lucy, can we talk?"

I glared at her, the "Bella Way."

"Fine, but make it short. I need to do something."

"Forgive him."

She winced. Did she say to forgive him?

"Why?"

"Please. He's been through so much, and I feel sorry for him. You have to forgive him Lucy. You're the only one that could make him smile again."

"Well too bad, girl."

"Gosh, you're really like Bella, actually, wait, you ARE Bella. But anyways, please forgive him."

"Nuh-uh. Too bad."

"Think about it Lucy, okay? Just...think about it,"she said, and left.

Hmm should she forgive him? Nah. I mean, he did save her in Black Death, but still...the past cannot be changed.

He ignored her, and that's that.

So she went to the Sola tree in Magnolia's South Park, and sat there. Thinking over about what Lisanna said to her.

To forgive him.

But why should she forgive him? I mean, it was HIS and HER fault that she ran away. They changed her, and she became a different person.

And now, SHE's trying to get her to forgive Natsu.

Sighing, she leaned back, and something dropped on her head.

"OW!"She shouted, and luckily there was nobody there.

She turned around. There was an egg.

It was as big as Happy's egg, but it had lavender designs on it. And exceed, she thought, and held it closer to her.

It was warm. Which meant that there really was something alive in there.

But who would help her take care of it?

She would do it herself, she decided, since there was nobody in the world but Sophia who cared for her truly.

So she took the egg home, and warmed it up.

She got sick of it after a while, and there was nothing to do.

I mean, there's nobody around, since they probably hate her now, so what should she do? Stay here and warm up the egg?

Bor-ing!

Suddenly, with her dragon slayer ears, she heard a small crack. Then it got louder, and with the final CRACK! The exceed hatched.

She was white like Charle, but had lavender ears, and soft pink lips. She had blue eyes, and there were eyeliner around them.

To Lucy, that cat looked pretty sophiscated, though she was only a cat.

I mean, what kind of cats wear makeup? But this was her cat, and she was going to take care of it.

"Hi,"said the cat.

"Hey. I'm Lucy."

"I know. I watched you in my egg."

"Well...let's talk about a few things about each other. You know, get to know each other and stuff."

"Well I already know lots about you, but you don't know a thing about me. To start if off, I'm not a normal exceed. I have two powers – area, and another power."

"What is it?"

"I can heal your wounds."

"Ohh really?"

"Yeah. And umm yeah. That's pretty much it."

"Okay, well I go to Fairy Tail, and you know the rest."

"Yeah. I do. But you should really forgive them though."

"Why should I? They ignored me, treated me like a ghost, so I left them. And now I'm back, and they beg forgiveness."

"So? Well, let me visit them. But first...GIVE ME A NAME!"

"Okay, umm how about Bella? Reminds me of the time I was an imposer."

"Yeah whatever. So let's go visit your guild. Pretend that nothing happened. Pretend everything's fine."

"But how?"

"You want me to give you acting lessons?"

"NO!"

"Then let's get going,"said Bella.

"Whatever, damn exceed."

So the two walked, or flied, to the guild in silence.

Lucy opened the door, and everyone stared at her.

And her cat.

"Lucy...are you going to forgive us?"Asked Happy.

"Not all of you,"said Lucy, and went to sit next to Juvia.

"Hi Lucy-san."

"Hey Juvia. Guess what? This is my exceed, Bella."

"Juvia thinks Bella is a nice name. Reminds Juvia of when you were pretending to be someone else."

"Thanks. So uh you wanna go take a job?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR LUCY! I'M YOUR PARTNER, NOT JUVIA OR ANYBODY ELSE! No offense, Juvia,"said Natsu.

He was angry, with flames everywhere.

Everyone made way for him to pass, in fear that he might burn anyone in his way.

"Natsu, you are no longer my partner. I can choose to go with anyone I want for missions,"said Lucy, in a calm voice.

"Besides, why should she team up with someone who hurt her, and kicked her off the team,"said Bella, snickering.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you could think of? Pathetic,"said Bella. Somehow, that exceed, reminded them of Lucy when she was Bella.

"Look. I don't know what I was thinking when I kicked her off the team, but I regret it all. I'm...I'm really sorry, Luce. Please forgive me."

"Didn't you hear what I said when I entered the guild? I said you guys were unforgivable."

"Lucy, please...remember of who you used to be. You were an angel, who brightened out lives,"said Erza.

"Please, we're sorry for everything,"said Gray.

"Ha! Like I would believe you guys ever again,"Lucy smiled to herself and Bella, and they both exited the guild.

When they were like a block away, Lucy whispered to Bella.

"Bella, do you know a spell to erase my memories only of the guild?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Please...I really hate them right now."

"Err, fine, but um why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. But is there a way?"

"Yeah. I heard of this wizard who erases memories, and keeps the good ones, but his name is Sting Ecliffe."

"Y-you mean that Sabertooth guy?"

"Yeah. Or you can ask this guy who works at some kind of magic shop, to give you some spell."

"I have money, so I'll ask the guy who works at the magic shop. Ready Bella?"

"Yeah. Let's go, but don't complain, if you regret doing this."

"I won't. Trust me,"and with that, they took off, looking for that magic shop guy.

But unfortunately, the shop wasn't opened, so they looked for Sting.

They walked for hours, until they got to Sabertooth.

"Err hi, is Sting here?"Asked Lucy.

Sting came to her.

"What?"He asked, annoyed.

"Erase my memories of Fairy Tail."

He smirked, and led me to a dark alleyway, and performed that ancient spell on me.

"Get off of her!"Shouted a man from behind.

All she saw was a flash of pink, before she fainted.

XXX

"What are you doing with her?"Asked a furious Natsu.

"Nothing. But just remember, she asked for this,"he said, and left.

Natsu held Lucy in his arms. She was pale, so he quickly, as fast as he could, he got back to the guild.

Bella watched from behind, and followed him, but not too closely.

"Guys! Help! Sting from Sabertooth did something to her!"He shouted.

So Mira and Lisanna quickly brought Lucy up to the informatory.

Juvia wet a towel, and placed it on Lucy's head. And Natsu, well, he sat beside her, watched her all night long.

And as for Bella, she watched Lucy from the sidelines. She would do her best to protect Lucy from those 'fake' friends.

Lucy's eyelids fluttered opened, and she saw many unfamiliar people, and Bella.

"Who are you, because I have no business with you guys,"said Lucy. She glared at everyone.

"Uhh don't you remember us?"Asked Levy.

She blinked.

"No."

"Do you remember Bella?"Asked Lisanna.

"Of course. She's my exceed. And I'm leaving,"she said, but they pinned her to the wall.

"Is this because of Sting?"

"No. And I don't know. Leave me alone,"she said, and she and Bella went home.

Fairy Tail felt guilty, for ignoring her and this and that. Because then, she wouldn't have left them, and turned into a completely different person.

She wouldn't have hated them.

And most of all, she wouldn't have lost her precious memories.

And so, they were guilty. For what they have done in the past. If only there was a time machine to change everything.

Perhaps things would've changed, and everything would be normal. But no.

They had to accept it the way it was.

_**So how was it? I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter, so I just came up with something random. The exceed. **_

_**And I thought that since dragon slayers all have cats, why not make Lucy one, right? **_

_**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review. **_


	9. Tears of Despair

Chapter 9: Tears of Despair

"Hey Bella, I had this very weird dream yesterday,"said Lucy.

"Why? What were they about?"

"I'm not sure. I can't remember much, but it was about someone with pink hair."

Oh. Natsu, she was talking about.

"Whatever. We're leaving for the guild."

"What guild?"

"Fairy Tail. The one you were in yesterday, duh!"

"Oh um okay I guess."

So Bella lead the way to the guild.

There, Natsu was talking to Lisanna.

"Oh hey Lucy, Bella!"Mira greeted. Bella and Lucy ignored her.

Lucy was staring at Natsu and Lisanna. She didn't know why, but she felt a pang in her chest. She felt hatred and jealousy.

But why?

I mean, she didn't even know them.

"Where is this place?"She asked out loud.

"Fairy Tail. What do you think?"Said Bella.

"Fairies don't have tails. I think."

"It's the corny name of the guild, so deal with it."

"Yeah, but I hate this place."

"Well then where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."She glanced back at Natsu and Lisanna who were whispering. She was on the verge of tears. But why?

So she ran all the way back home, and locked the door, and started to cry and cry until her eyes were puffy and red.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"Asked Bella.

"Everything. Hate...and jealousy...that's what,"she muttered in a dark, sinister voice.

Bella gulped. She had not expected that to happen.

"L-Lucy, what's happening?"

Lucy's brown orbs turned into a dull black orb.

"Hate...jealousy..."She kept muttering.

"Lucy?"

She ignored Bella, and stomped over to the guild.

She burst open the door. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Lucy?"

She gritted her teeth, and started doing the unthinkable.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

It blew Lisanna away. "AHH!"

"LISANNA!"Natsu shouted.

"Ha! Lovers never last."

"What are you talking about? We don't love each other. And what happened to you? First you come as an imposer, then you lost your memories, and now look at you,"said Natsu.

"I did? I don't remember. Because all I know is that something feels funny, and um that's it,"she muttered to herself.

"Lucy..."Said Natsu.

"Ugh, I hate you, always messing with my brain. ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

"Stop this!"He shouted at her.

"Why? Isn't this so much fun? I want power...to destroy all of Fiore..."She said.

Lucy couldn't stop herself, as she kept attacking those innocent guild members.

"Lucy, come back to your senses,"Gray pleaded.

"Lala whatever! Off I go!"She said, but banged into an invisible wall.

"Runes?"She asked.

Everyone looked at Freed.

"I created them in case something goes wrong,"he said.

"Good. Now she is trapped here, and will not go anywhere,"said Erza.

"LET ME OUT!"Shouted Lucy.

She was about to attack, when she saw Natsu helping Lisanna up. Instead of getting angry, she fell down, and burst into tears.

Everyone watched with curiosity. Why was she crying?

"Uh Luce, why are you crying?"Natsu asked.

She does not know why. And yet, those tears kept coming. It was painful, but she was confused.

"Oh yeah...why am I crying...?"She whispered, placing a hand to her heart.

_Why are you crying for? Is it because you're jealous? _

Said a voice in her head.

It was comforting, yet, frightening.

_Do what you want to do. Cry your tears out. Nobody is to stop you. _

So she did. She shed tears and sobbed her heart out.

Everyone watched her, until she suddenly grew quiet. Then they all left.

Except Natsu.

He approached her. "Luce? Can you hear me? I'll save you, I promise."

"Save me? Why do I need saving?"

"You're being controlled, right?"

"No...it's sad. You know...tears of despair."

He was confused. "Huh?"

Her black orbs showed no sign of emotion, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Lucy, why are you crying? _

_I don't know. And who are you anyways? _

_I'm a spirit. A ghost. How about we make his life miserable? _

_What? No, I mean I don't even know him, so why would I want to make his life miserable? _

_No? Why not?_

_I barely know him! And plus, based on Bella, he's innocent_

_Well too late girl. The end is just about to begin. _

_Huh? What are you talking about?_

_My name's Midnight. And I shall get you back for what you have done to me girl. Real Midnight, is just about to begin. _

_Wait what?! _

_You heard me. Now, let's get started. Sleep into a deep slumber. For 100 years. _

_NO! _

She woke up with sweat. Real nightmare? What was he talking about?

And when has she done anything to him? Because if she did, she certainly does not remember.

"Hey Lucy, uh can you hear me?"Asked Natsu.

"..."

And he left, unnoticed.

Jealousy, huh. So she was jealous of him and that Lisanna together?

Was it possible? She didn't think so.

And was that all a dream? Or was it real. Who was Midnight?

"Tears. Tears of despair."

She recognized the voice too well. She looked at the cloaked person standing in the doorway.

"M-midnight?"

She looked over at Natsu, but he was gone. Did he leave? When?

"Yes child that's me. Why, did you forget everything already?"

"I don't remember you. All I remember is your name."

Midnight sighed, and had an idea. A really good one.

"You know why Fairy Tail is so nice to you?"

"Why?"She asked.

"They plan to use you. They plan on selling you off when you're 20."

"I'm only 17, so in three years, they will sell me off?"

"Yes. So if you come with me, we can get this Real Nightmare started. We shall make this world cry and suffer like what you have experienced."

"But why?"

"They caused your sufferings. So why not get back on them?"

"I-I think you're right. But I'm stuck in this rune,"she said.

Midnight chanted some kind of spell, and off they left. Into where the tear of despair lies.

"Now girl, lets get this started."

"WAIT! Tell me how this will work."

"Well, we put you in that deep slumber for erm 100 years, and while you sleep, everyone shed tears. What do you think?"

"No...that's wrong..."

"But you shed tears too, thanks to them. Think about it...revenge is sweet, right?"

"Revenge..."

"Yes revenge...and jealousy..."

"Jealousy..."

"Yes and don't leave out the most important one. Hatred..."

"Hate..."

"That's right. Now come...let's start this thing. Deep slumber for 100 years..."

Lucy unconsciously stepped onto the Tear of Despair, and closed her eyes.

But this clock requires 1 sacrifice. And with that sacrifice, the world will be in chaos.

It will bring sadness to the world.

People will shed tears.

There will be no more laughter.

Outside of Magnolia, the skies turned gray, and dust blew everywhere. It was cold. Freezing.

And then it turned stormy. Then there was a hurricane.

Everyone rushed to find shade inside houses.

It was weird, how one little sacrifice can change everything.

**Fairy Tail**

"What's going on?"Asked one, barging into Fairy Tail's guildhall.

It was Elfman.

"I don't know Elfman. And look! Lucy's gone!"Natsu shouted.

He only went to get some water, and the next minute she was gone. But how?

"That's impossible! Those were the most high level runes I could cast, so how did she break free?"

"She was controlled!"Shouted Levy.

"We have to do something before everything turns dark,"Shouted Erza.

Everyone was freaking out. They were running out of time.

Elfman suddenly remembered of the time Lisanna died. He started crying.

"A man...what have I done back then?"

Mira was crying too. "No...mother...you died because I failed to protect you..."

Natsu remembered the time he got into a fight with Igneel.

"Igneel...if I known that you were going to disappear, I never should've broke into an argument with you..."

"The Tower of Heaven...Jallal..."Erza sobbed.

"What's going on...how come we're all crying?"Asked Gray, but he soon, broke into tears after remembering the incident with Deliora.

Everyone was crying.

**Dragon Falls**

A dragon watched how everything was turning dark. Sophia.

She watched as humans tried scurrying their children inside houses.

She watched with fearful eyes.

The world will no longer be a nice world to live in. Thanks to Midnight and Lucy, they have caused something big.

Bigger than the incident with Black Death.

Bigger than anything.

They have broke the realm that lies between the dragons and the humans.

Soon, Aconologica will strike. There will be no happy ending.

And what will she do?

Nothing.

Those humans, she thought, are very foolish.

The world is coming to an end.

And that's right. If Aconologica's here, then that means...

It's the start of a new era.

Every 100 years, she watched, was the always the same. Endless wars, blood shed.

Nobody really survives. Only a few dragons such as her.

And the only humans who survive are celestial wizards.

Weird, right?

But that's how it is.

So, just like in every 100 years, Sophia sighed, and hoped for the best, doing nothing to stop it.

Because she knows that it is impossible.

Or so she thought.

_**Wow, this idea just popped into my head and boom! It turned into a chapter. Anyways, please forgive me for this extremely short chapter. But I really wanted to update my stories, and end some of them because I have too much unfinished ones. **_

_**And please review. Thanks!**_


	10. Don't Give Up

Chapter 10: Don't give up 

Everyone was crying. Sadness filled up the world.

"Why are...we...crying?"Mira sobbed.

Natsu wiped away his tears, and tried not to think about the times in his life where he messed up. Tried not to think about when Lucy left.

"I won't give up...we're going to find Lucy...I'm sure of it."

Lucy: 

She didn't know why, but she felt so much hatred in the scene in her head.

Though her eyes were closed, she can feel Midnight putting something in her head. What's that? Illusion magic?

What's illusion magic?

She's heard of that before—someone told her once, but who? And what is illusion magic?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_She can see visions of Natsu and Lisanna chatting happily together. _

_They were making out in the center of the guild. _

"_Woo! Goo Natsu and Lisanna!"Shouted Cana. _

_In that vision, she saw a version of herself, in the corner, slipping out of the guild. _

_Natsu and Lisanna were making out so passionately, that nobody didn't even notice she was gone. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Those visions filled her head. She didn't know why, but she felt so much...hatred, jealousy, and anger.

Just like what Midnight told her about. The Tears of Despair makes everyone feel this way.

Tears slid down her cheeks, as she thought about the vision.

It's just them making out. Why so sad?

She had no business with them, so how come she was feeling so much hatred? Why does she unconsciously shed tears every now and then?

It made no sense to her.

And one question remained in her head.

Why does Midnight seem so familiar to her?

Fairy Tail

"How do you know that finding Lucy will stop all this?"Asked Gray.

"Duh! When Lucy disappeared, all this happened,"said Natsu.

"Wow, who knew the dense salamander actually knew something,"Gajeel muttered.

If it was any normal day, Natsu would've started a fight, but this wasn't any normal day. This was serious. Lucy's gone, and the world is in chaos.

He caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the guild. Midnight.

Wasn't he dead already? Or is he here in his spirit form?

He followed the scent, until he came across a giant sphere, all shiny and sparkly on the outside. He sniffed around.

"Where's Lucy?"Gray and Erza panted. They followed after him too.

"I think she's inside. I smell Midnight,"said Natsu.

"Midnight? Wasn't he dead?"Gray asked.

Natsu paid him no attention, as he rushed inside the building, burning down the door.

"MIDNIGHT! COME OUT YOU BASTARD!"He shouted.

-Midnight-

He heard them. The fairies are coming to save their beloved Lucy Heartfilia.

He stepped down the stairs, and came face to face with Team Natsu, minus Lucy.

"What?"He asked, in a rude way.

"Where's Lucy? I know you took her,"said Natsu.

He sniffed around, and with his dragon nose, he found her. On the third floor.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

He sprinted past Midnight, and to the third floor, where he predicted Lucy was in.

He ran as fast as he could.

"LUCY!"

Her eyes shot open in surprise. That voice...the one that caused her so much pain and suffering. Now where was Midnight when she needed him to eliminate salamander?

"Hatred...I hate you, you know that?"

"Why?"He asked with hurt in his eyes. What did he do wrong? Did he say something?

"I don't know...don't remember..."

He reached forward, and wiped the tears away from her delicate face. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"NO! I HATE YOUR GUTS AND ALL YOUR STUPID FRIENDS. I DON'T NEED SAVING. I'M NOT WEAK!"She shouted.

"I never said you were..."

"Oh really? Well too bad. I hate you!"

"Lucy, sorry for what I've done..."He tried.

"LIES!"

"He's not lying!"Came a voice behind her. Sounded familiar.

An exceed. A white one.

"Bella?"

"He's not lying Lucy. I told you, I've watched over you before I was born. He loves you truly. Not a lie."

"But how do I know that it's not all lies?"

"Believe in what you must, but remember, he was the one who tried so hard to get your attention. Are you really going to hate him like that and think it's all lies?"

Lucy hesitated.

Should she trust her exceed?

Is Bella trustworthy?

"Natsu..."

He looked at her. She was deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"Have I seen you before?"

He blinked several times. "Uh yeah, you used to be in the guild with me. We went on many adventures,"and he kept talking about the happy times they had together.

"And remember when Happy ate the mushroom and it grew in his head?"

"And how Charle always rejects Happy's fish?"

He went on and on.

Lucy's POV

I listened to him as he went on and on. Something was bothering me. Who was Lisanna to him?

I closed my eyes, and immediately fell to another vision. This time, a pleasant one.

Me, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray were back from a mission, and we were chatting like we knew each other from long ago.

Did we?

I don't know. I don't know anything these days.

Were these just my imagination, or were they real visions. I had my memories washed, so how was I supposed to know?

I wanted to know what I was doing with these people.

I mean, I barely know them, right? I'm confused.

It started off as Natsu saving me from the 'fake' salamander, then ended after Black Death.

Wait whoa! So that's where I met Midnight.

I gasped. So that means I once had a crush on him, but he went out with Lisanna, and I left. Then oh, THAT'S where I met Sophia. Then what?

Oh right, I came back as Bella Heart, then everything changed.

I get it now.

My memories of the past. They were all coming back to me now.

How we shed tears and laughed together.

Hey!

That means I'm part of Fairy Tail, right?

And so was he!

So I shed tears because I was jealous. Big deal.

Get over it. I'm not a baby. Those 5 years really helped me get over my feelings.

I realized, Midnight was evil.

He was a spirit coming back to Earth for revenge. I get it now.

Everything, it all makes too much sense.

I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked.

So if we defeat Midnight, then...the world is free?

So that means Fairy Tail is currently trying to help the citizens, while these guys are just winning her back.

"Luce, uh are you okay?"Natsu asked.

I scanned the room. Midnight was fighting Erza and Gray, and Natsu's trying to wake her up. And Bella's just watching everything from up high, not caring.

"Yeah. Hey Natsu, I don't want to do this anymore. Can you get me off this thing?"I asked him.

His eyes widened, and it showed signs of hope.

"Alright Lucy, I'll free you!"

He jumped up, and tried to pull me out. No avail.

He kept pulling, not giving up.

I examined his face from up close. He was cute.

Like seriously.

I loved him, but now...we're just friends. There was no way things would go back to how it was before.

"Natsu, go to the back, and um I think there's a chain,"I told him.

So he went to the back of the thing I'm on, and used his magic on the chains.

And with a clink, I'm free!

Now all that's left is to defeat Midnight!


	11. Confused Thoughts

Chapter 11: Confused Thoughts

Midnight was defeated, everything was back to normal.

Or was it?

Lucy wiped a tear away, and looked at the mess they created. Ugh.

Nothing will ever be the same.

You can't change the past.

You can't help the fact that Lucy lied to them, and disguised herself as Bella Heart.

You can't change that Lucy was cold to them.

The stuff that happened in the past cannot be changed.

There is no way they can go back to who they once where.

When they used to be friends.

Partners.

But now everything is changing.

The incident where they had to defeat Black Death.

The incident that just happened like twenty minutes ago.

Nothing can be changed.

Deal with it.

"Hey Lucy, um we should go back to the guild,"Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him. She bit her lip, and followed him to the guild.

Time seemed to stop for a while, and Lucy felt dizzy.

Then everything became normal again.

Inside, everyone was waking up from a dream.

A bad dream.

A nightmare.

Why?

"Odd..what just happened?" Mira asked.

"A bad dream,"Cana replied.

Lucy looked around, then looked back at Natsu.

"Did you have a dream?"She asked him.

He scratched his head. "I think I did. It was very weird."

Lucy nodded. Seems like everyone woke up from a dream.

But was it really just a dream?

Or was it reality?

She was confused, and scared at the same time.

She was the only one who knew the truth.

It was reality.

The Tear of Despair was long gone.

Everything should go back to normal.

And yet, nothing was normal.

And hey, wasn't she supposed to act cold and evil?

The feeling was gone.

Her memories have returned.

Lisanna was dating Natsu...everyone ignored her...

Oh my gosh.

So that's the truth.

She ran away and found this place she called, "home."

They ignored her, and her lover Natsu started going out with Lisanna, her so-called rival.

She was depressed, so she left this place.

She found a dragon, and oh.

This is what happened.

This is the truth.

So what was she supposed to do with it?

She couldn't let her emotions out, for she feared that something will happen.

She didn't want to cry in front of the whole guild.

She was a girl, with a fragile heart.

If you don't protect her, her heart will break.

She's weak and delicate. Like a flower.

And yet, the truth lies within her.

The War that just ended, she knows its reality, whereas everyone else thinks it's just a dream.

She can't handle all this, so why?

Why did she have to deal with all the pain?

Why did it have to be her?

"Lucy, want to go on a mission with us?"Natsu asked.

He acts if nothing happened.

"Hey Natsu, do you remember when I was Bella Heart?"She asked.

"Huh? Oh that, I remember seeing that girl in my dream."

So he too, thinks everything was a dream.

So EVERYTHING was dreamland for them.

Not only the war, but her disappearance too.

What would Lucy do now?

It's impossible.

Why can't SHE think its' a dream too?

Why is it that THEY get the easy life, and Lucy have to deal with all this stress?

It wasn't fair.

Life wasn't fair.

"Natsu, do you remember ANYTHING?"

"Um I don't know. I remember having a bad dream about you leaving and stuff, and a cat."

A cat...

Hey, where did Bella go?

Was it all a dream then?

If Bella was here, then she could prove that it wasn't a dream.

But if Bella disappeared, then everything was a dream.

So where was Bella? Her only evidence that nothing was a dream?

Bella was gone.

Nowhere to be found.

Nowhere.

Gone.

Forever.

So was it all a dream then?

She was confused.

Why?

Why can't things come the easy way?

That way, life could be simple and fun.

Like how it used to be.

But now everything was different.

You can't change the past.

You can't control fate.

Everything was a mess, and who's fault was it?

Was it Lucy's fault?

But it couldn't be her fault.

She did nothing to deserve this.

Nothing.

And yet, everything was on her.

Why can't life be easy and simple?


	12. Evidence

**Hey People, **

**NO THIS IS NOT THE END YET! Lucy and Natsu did not get together yet, and someone needs to explain the dreams, so it's not the end yet, okay? **

**Anyways, thank you all for the amazing reviews and here comes chapter 12. **

Chapter 12: Evidence

A dream...

That's what it's all been about.

All these events that happened was just a dream...

Impossible, Lucy thought.

Where was Bella? It was the only way to prove that all this was not a dream.

But Bella was nowhere to be found. But there was still one more evidence.

Lucy still has her dragon slayer powers!

She just realized now, that she can still sniff out people, wherever they are. She was so stupid for not remembering.

Everyone was shocked, when she came into the guild. But then they went back to their conversations.

"Oh hey Lucy,"Natsu said, and continued talking to Lisanna.

What?

It all seems so...different.

Why are they ignoring her?

But then she remembered. It was like that before she left and trained with Sophia.

Everyone thought that it was all a dream.

But it wasn't.

It's...different.

She didn't know how to explain this, but everything WASN'T a dream.

It was reality in her eyes.

There was a shadow in the doorway. A woman with blue hair stood.

Lucy recognized this scent. It was Sophia.

Hey, then she had another evidence.

Her dragon!

But where was Bella?

"I'm here to meet Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu was the first to stand up.

"Who are you? What business do you have with her. Hey...*sniff...you remind me of someone I knew in my dream when we were fighting Black Death. You were one of the good guys who were targeted, I think."

A dream, huh.

"I just need to talk to her for a few seconds."

Lucy hesitantly walked up, and Sophia led her to a quiet alleyway.

"Girl, do you still have your powers? Or are they taken away from you? Or do you not remember who I am?"Sophia asked.

She needed to find out answers.

"Um I still have my powers, but um everyone thinks that it's a dream. But it's NOT a dream. It's...reality, but everyone thinks it's all a dream."

"I know, I know. That's why I need you to help. We need to do something about this, or their memories will be erased for some reason."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Find evidence."

. . .

"That's it?"

But Sophia had already disappeared.

.

.

.

"Lucy! Did she hurt you? Did anything happen?"

Lucy just blinked.

"No, I'm fine..."

And then he went back to Lisanna.

?!

Seriously? He'll just ignore her like that?

But she had to put an end to this.

She needed evidence.

She needed to show them evidence that what happened in their dreams were reality.

But how?

I mean, they won't go on jobs together anymore, because she was an invisible ghost to him.

So there was no way that would work.

But there was nothing else to be done. Maybe she should try and ask...?

"Hey Natsu, I was wondering if we could go on a job together."

"Huh? Oh sorry Lucy, I'm busy today with Lisanna,"he said.

She tried not to let her tears fall. No, she wouldn't show weakness.

She had to be tough.

Like Bella Heart.

"Oh fine, then I'll just go another day."

The blonde mage sighed, and wished she had someone to talk to, at this moment.

Why couldn't at least Levy be here?

But no, Levy left on a job, with Team Shadow and Gajeel.

Wendy was gone too, with Happy and Charle on a job.

And Juvia was busy swooning over Gray to even talk to her, so it was pretty much useless to even try talking to her.

She would just call you a love rival stalking Gray.

"Mira, can I tell you something?"Lucy asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You know the weird dream/nightmare all of you guys had?"

Mira nodded. "Go on."

"It's not a dream. It's reality."

Mira was shocked, and shut herself up for a moment. But then denied.

"Nah, it was obviously a dream. I mean, why would you even leave the guild and why would you have dragon slaying powers? Where would you find a dragon? It's hard to believe, but I think it was just a dream."

"Well I WOULD leave the guild, and yes, dragons still exist in this world."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"How? The girl that came in to talk to me...her name's Sophia."

"Um that's a nice name..."She said, unsure of what Lucy was plotting.

"She's my dragon in human form."

"..."

Mira was quiet for a moment, taking in the idea in her head.

It wasn't possible, that it was all reality. No, it couldn't be.

"I'll think about that, Lucy. I'm not so sure though,"she said, and walked away.

But this does not mean it was the end for Lucy.

She wouldn't give up.

At least, not yet.

She had to keep trying, because at this rate, everyone's memories will be erased.

The dream they had will be gone.

The only thing they will remember is the time BEFORE Lucy left to train for 5 years.

Lucy knew she had to do something.

Fast.

XXX

Later that night, Mira went home, with her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna.

"Hey Mira-nee, is there something bothering you? You seem spaced out lately,"Lisanna said.

"Yea...sorry guys. Just...something Lucy told me."

"What did she tell you?"Elfman asked.

"She said that the dreams we had...were reality. They're not dreams."

Lisanna and Elfman just looked at each other.

"Well...I think Lucy-san make sense,"Lisanna said.

Mira looked at her. "Care to explain?"

"It might be reality, because there's no way everyone in Fairy Tail would have the same dream."

Mira's eyes widened at that thought. It could be true.

"But hey, don't you think it's weird that Lucy knows it's reality while everyone thinks it's a dream?"Elfman asked.

"Yeah...I think she knows something we don't know. Ever since you came back Lisanna, she's been acting weird,"Mira said.

"Really? Maybe I can get her to open up a little. Hey Mira-nee, weren't she and Natsu best friends? How come they rarely talk to each other now?"Lisanna asked.

"Maybe they got into a fight,"Elfman asked. "Fighting with your friends isn't manly at all."

"Hey Mira-nee, let's help them make up!"

"I don't that's the case, but sure Lisanna. Ah...if only the two were together."

"Yeah. I gave up my crush on Natsu years ago. So let's do it. Make them together."

Elfman simply stared at the two girls.

"Man..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy simply stared out her window, and saw a figure.

A cat with wings.

Well, it's only a shadow, but she was sure it was an exceed.

She was sure of it.

But what if it wasn't Bella?

What if it was...Charle, or Panther lily, or in the worse case, Happy with Natsu.

I mean, not everything turns out perfect the way you want it to be. Nothing turns out right.

So who was it?

Bella?

Nah, that wasn't possible.

But she was sure she saw a speck of lavender ears, and blue eyes with eyeliner.

She was sure of it.

**End of CHAPTER, not STORY lol. **


	13. Weakling

**Hey People, **

**This fabulous idea about Lucy belongs to ****Drager. **

**Thank you so much for that fabulous idea! **

**And also I want to thank the Hunger Games too. I combined Drager's stellar idea with the Hunger Games, and ta-da! **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 13: Weakling

The stars glistened, as she stared out at the sparkling night sky. She couldn't sleep.

She didn't get why everything was turned into a dream.

Perhaps fate wanted to play around with her. Or...perhaps fate didn't want her to be happy.

Sad.

Nothing in the world is meant to be.

The next morning, she got dressed, and headed to the guild.

She could feel it. Something was waiting for her.

Something was coming.

Something big.

"HEY MY BRATS! Listen up!"Makarov shouted.

There was a visitor standing outside. Someone from the magic council.

"Each year, we have a boy and a girl participate in the 'Strongest Dragon Slayer' contest. This year, we have chosen Fairy Tail alone with a few other guilds with dragon slayers."

The guild was quiet.

The man continued on.

"It is a game of survival. Either you die, or be the only one remaining. The last person remaining will be crowned as the strongest slayer, and that guild will be rewarded with 1 million jewels."

Oohh, Makarov is excited now.

"Fairy Tail is one out of the ten guilds that are participating. And we have chosen 2 dragon slayers for this. A girl and boy will be chosen."

Everyone was sure the girl would be Wendy, after all, she was the only 'girl' dragon slayer in the guild.

But they thought wrong.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia!"

Shocked faces formed. She was a dragon slayer?

How come they didn't know?

Everyone started talking all at once.

"Lucy's a dragon slayer?!"

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"I didn't know that!"

"Wow, really? I never knew that!"

Indeed.

"Hey Luce, I'm your partner. How come you never told me you were a dragon slayer. And did your dragon disappear on July 7, 777?"Natsu asked.

"Oh really. I didn't know _YOU_ were _MY _partner until you mentioned it."

He was mute after that, as both of them stepped forward to go to the Games.

They were in the car, and fortunately, they got motion sickness pills from the man.

"Lucy?"

She was oddly quiet for some reason.

She didn't even look at him. She was too focused in her own thoughts.

So he went to sleep without disturbing her, despite his loud snores.

The Game...

Everything seemed so familiar to her.

Her past...

Her mind was replaced by two smiling faces.

_Katnis and Peeta. _

They were her friends from long ago, who also participated in The Game.

They were both from the same guild, and were the last ones left.

Lucy remembered the hard times they faced. Her first friends.

She remembered watching them live from a lacrima, and the pain they suffered.

She remembered how they died together at the end, by eating the poison berries. She didn't want that to happen to her and Natsu.

Only 1 person will win at the end.

Nobody else.

And that was hard...

It would be impossible for her.

If only Bella was here...

Little did she know, she will need Bella more than anything in this...

XXX

She was quiet, as they explained how they were supposed to be in the same room, yada yada yada.

Whatever.

"There would be two days of training, and then it's the real thing."

Hmm.

She would definitely need to use some of her dragon slaying powers for this competition.

Only one person survives.

It'd be nice if she did, but Natsu...

She didn't want to lose him, but it was fate.

She would not end up as foolish as her friend Katnis did with her partner.

No.

As she stepped into the training room, someone snickered. "Ha! Pathetic fairy."

"Me? Well guess what? I bet I'm stronger than you,"she said.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

That should do it, she thought.

But no.

Nothing came out of her mouth. Instead, her mouth filled with pain.

It was painful.

Fire.

Rings of fire inside her mouth.

It hurt like crazy. She couldn't take it no more.

But...why?

What happened to her being a dragon slayer?

"W-what's going on?"She whispered.

Wasn't there supposed to be a roar? Huh?

She was confused like crazy.

VERY confused, and angry at the same time.

She was a dragon slayer, wasn't she?

So why...

Why couldn't she use her magic.

Head down in shame, she walked back to the room she was sharing with Natsu.

Shameful.

Pitiful.

Weakling.

She couldn't even do one little roar, so how was she going to perform her other powers?

How will she even survive?!

"Lucy, what's wrong?"Natsu asked.

She smilled a bitter smile at him.

"Good luck, Natsu. I have a feeling you will survive."

But she won't.

And that's what suck the most.

She would die, like her friend Katnis did.

But Katnis died due to her love with Peeta.

But her?

She would die due to her being a weakling.

But how come she couldn't perfect the magic?

_It is because you're weak. If you were stronger, then maybe you would've done better than that. _

The voice in her head bothered her.

_If Bella was here, maybe you could've done it. _

_But no, Bella is gone. You're alone. Nobody will help you. _

_There is no way you could survive this.  
_

_98% you will die, and 2% you live and see the end.  
_

_But it's too late to back up now. You're in it, signed up and ready for the challenges. Can't back up now, can we?  
_

_You will die here, cold and alone. Aw, poor you.  
_

No way?

Ha!

That annoying voice in her head was right.

There WAS no way for her to win.

Especially since she's just an amateur. A fake.

Ha.

Who was she kidding?

She could never win this game of survival.

Ha.


	14. Game Starts

Chapter 14: Game Starts

"Luce...I don't want to leave you alone. I mean, what if you die? I don't want to do this without you. Let's go as a team,"Natsu said, but his request was rejected.

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. I don't really need your help."

She just didn't want Natsu to blame himself, in case she really dies.

It was starting. Fear was in the air.

Everyone was prepared, all except Lucy.

Those 7 days were days for training. 7 days, Lucy tried to train herself. 7 days of failure.

Nope. Nothing worked.

No matter how many times she tried doing one little dragon slayer attack, everything comes out as a disaster.

Nothing comes out. The only thing that came from her mouth was air.

Her attack wouldn't work no matter how hard she try.

It was pretty obvious she was going to die here in the hard, concrete earth.

She was sure of it, but still, she would die trying her best.

And so, the games started...

Lucy and Natsu parted ways, and everything started.

Lucy walked behind the tree, watching innocent lives get taken away.

But she wasn't going to be like them, foolish and careless.

She had to take caution, in this game of survival.

If she didn't, then she would die, and she wouldn't even get a chance to meet Bella again someday, somehow.

She knew she couldn't die, but then again, there would be only one winner. If Natsu survives along with her, she'd have no choice but to kill him with her own hands.

But she didn't want that. She was not evil.

But who said she was pure hearted? She was not innocent at all.

When she was Bella Heart, she took out many dark guilds that stood out in her way. Her way of training.

And her dragon...Sophia.

She wouldn't even have a chance to say good-bye if she died.

So she knew she couldn't die.

She would gather up all the magic she can, and make sure everything will work out.

She had to show no mercy, no matter how innocent the kids looked.

It was filled with many different ages, ranging from 11 years and up.

Those kids...they were too innocent.

But then again, Lucy knew she needed to survive for her own sake.

She needed to find Bella, for some kind of mysterious reason.

She didn't know why, but she just felt like she had to.

* * *

It was weird.

People say dragon slayers have sensitive noses, and that was true, in her experience. Which was a long time ago.

But two days has passed, and not one person has found her, no matter where she goes.

Here she was, lying on a tree, with nothing but her spirits. Nobody has found her yet, and she was doing great.

She was alive. A miracle!

"I know you're there somewhere,"said a voice.

She looked down in alarm.

There stood a little girl about the age of 13. She looked fragile, as if she was going to break down any minute.

Without thinking, Lucy jumped down to where the girl was, and the girl jumped back in alarm.

"Whoa. Sorry, I was looking for my pet Gina, ya know, my exceed, and she um kinda left me. A-and um please don't kill me,"she begged.

She had dark brown hair, down to her shoulders. She looked intelligent, and Lucy couldn't resist those dark, brown eyes.

"I won't kill you."

Those four words made the little girl sigh in relief.

"Thanks. I'm Riana, and I'm a earth dragon slayer. I can't do much damage, I can heal and make medicine. I'm weak,"she said, head down in shame.

Lucy could relate the same way.

"Me too."

Riana looked at her in confusion.

"I used to be a celestial wizard, before my friends betrayed me, and I found a dragon. I had a lot of power, and was very strong before something tragic happened.

Then, all of a sudden, I lost all my powers, and now I'm left with my celestial magic. But it's okay, though, because I can still fight and protect myself. But the only thing that bothers me is Bella, my exceed, who disappeared."

Riana sighed. "Why not work together in this battle of survival?"

Lucy considered the idea.

Working with a partner might not be so bad, will it? I mean, both of them are weak, so if they work together, there might be a chance they can win this.

Then at the end, they both escape, and both survive this game of survival.

What a great idea! If only she thought about it with Natsu earlier, maybe she would've gotten a better chance of surviving this.

But then again, she wouldn't have met Riana, and she wouldn't have thought about this idea.

"Sure. Let's do it."

The two walked alone the silent forests, before she heard the same noises again.

"Quick! Hide!"Shouted a cream colored exceed, pushing both Lucy and Riana in the bushes, and erasing their scent."

"What's wrong, Peach?"Riana asked.

So this must be her exceed, Lucy thought.

"They're coming. We need to get out of this arena before we get spotted."

"_ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"They heard from the crowd. _

"_Well too bad boy. ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON! Ice defeats fire." _

Lucy knew that this was Natsu fighting another opponent.

She bit her lip, knowing that she will get killed on the field if she leaves.

She couldn't do this.

She grabbed some explosives from her bag, and threw it, knowing that Natsu will be more than happy to eat the fire.

_Be safe, Natsu. _

But before she left, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her.

When she turned around once more, she could swear she saw a pair of white ears.

Bella?

Nah, must be her imagination.

* * *

She didn't know why she was doing this, but here she was, with Rania and Peach, her exceed, trying to spy on the activity.

They were looking out at the crowd of people, and spying.

There was a light dragon slayer, and a shadow dragon slayer, battling each other. Extreme opposites, she thought.

Then someone else joined the fight.

It was a poison dragon slayer, and according to Riana, that boy was extremely powerful.

Then a guy came in, carrying a fragile and thin girl on his back.

Lucy almost felt sorry for her—well, them.

They were probably a couple.

The look on their faces said that they regret doing this. Signing up for this.

Except for the fact that they DIDN'T sign up for it. It was randomly chosen.

"Well according to what I see, these are just one-fourth of all the people in this game. That means there will be lots more,"said Riana.

Lucy didn't know why, but she trusted Riana.

She felt trust, and friendship.

But she knew, that no matter what, all friendship comes to an end.

Soon, something was going to happen.

"Lucy, we need to go. Someone spotted us,"said Riana.

Picking up her feet, she ran, alone with Riana and Peach, to another arena, hoping to find a spotless place.

But no, they were wrong.

Somehow...they got separated.

Lucy looked for Riana, and there was no sight of her.

"Riana?"

She was gone.

She knew something was going to happen, but where's Riana?

Riana wasn't anyone to be scared about, so where was she?

She frantically searched this place, but no. Riana was gone.

"Peach? You there?"

Again, no answer.

Was this some silly trick?

No. She hoped not.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Riana searched frantically for Lucy.

"Peaches? Did you see her?"

The exceed just shook her head. "No."

"Lucy?"

Lucy, was gone.

Riana looked around this place, until she saw something.

It was probably the reason why she and Lucy got separated.

There was a sign, saying:

_Congratulations. You have passed the first round. Four more to go!_

That was probably why she and Lucy separated.

Maybe when you pass the first round, you split up with your comrade or something.

But they were from different teams.

Then, she saw a bush move.

Our stepped a blonde girl.

"Lucy?"

"Riana?"

So she managed to find her.

But a new problem awaits them both.

"Uh Lucy...we need to get out of here before someone comes. We can't die here. We need to escape this place, not continue and finish this game,"said Riana.

"You're right."

Their goal was to escape together, not continue on this game.

No, that was the opposite of what they intended to do.

They would escape here, forever, and live a happy life. They would stay friends, forever and ever.

Best friends.

But something in her heart tells her that it is impossible to do so.

Something tells her that something bad will happen soon.

But what?

That, she did not know.

Then, Lucy felt a painful stab in her chest.

If they DO make it out of here safely, then what will happen to Natsu?

She was sure Riana has someone from here fighting too, right?

So what will happen to them?

She didn't want anyone to die, after the death of her mother.

If Natsu died here, then will it be her fault? That she left him here, and escaped with Riana?

But then again, it was HE, who caused her lots of pain because of him and Lisanna.

So why should she even go and help him?

Shaking her thoughts away about him, she caught up with Riana and Peach, and they continued spying, hoping to find an exit to this.

* * *

**Sorry guys, if this was short. I tried to make it at least 2,000 words, but alas, I failed. But please leave a review at the end, and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews guys!**


	15. Bitter Tears

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I just needed to kind of make a filler, and this is what my fingers took me to write, and it somehow came out like this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Bitter Tears

Sting and Rogue, stood there, and 'pretended' to fight each other.

It was all part of their plan, to get out of this stupid game.

I mean, why bother?

They were the strongest slayer in Fiore anyways, so what's the point?

Everyone in their area was down, so the two dragon slayers went on.

If by chance they spot another slayer in the games, then they would have to pretend to fight, as if they were enemies, even if they're not.

"We're going to escape this,"Sting said.

Rogue kept his poker face on, and nodded.

Sting sniffed the air, and found a strangely familiar scent.

"I smell a fairy. I think it's the blonde. Lucy Heartfilia."

"I have a feeling she's trying to escape too, but no, we can't let them interfere with us. Well, the blonde can stay, but the other girl, the one without an exceed, they need to go,"Rogue said.

Sting tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not? We can just take them all out at once."

"Blondie knows the secrets of the dragons. If she dies, then our secret will be revealed. We did not actually kill out dragons."

"Crap, you're right. So what do you say? We can get her to be on our side, but the other one—why can't she stay?"

"She's clever. She will see through our plans,"Rogue said.

Sting smirked. "Fine. We'll rid the girl, and keep the Blondie."

* * *

Lucy, Riana, and Peach walked through the thick trees in the forest.

"You know, I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys,"said Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, if we die...can you make a grave for us?"Riana said.

It was intense for a moment, before Lucy spoke up.

"You won't die. We're going to escape this place together, and we're never going to come back. I have hope. Trust me,"she said.

"I'm not even supposed to be here. I sneaked in,"Peach muttered.

"I smell a stranger coming,"said Riana.

And indeed, she was right.

"Climb up this tree,"Peach said, and flew Riana up.

"Lucy, start climbing. Peach will come for you too."

Riana and Peach went all the way up to the top of the long and tall tree.

Lucy started climbing, until voices stopped her.

"Heh...I see a girlie here."

Those voices surprised her, and off she fell, tumbling to the ground.

"Ya know, normally I would just kill them from the start, but I sense some weak magic in you. I'll play with you for a while,"that man said.

"NO!"Riana shouted from above.

"I can do this,"Lucy said, and took out her whip.

"Aren't you supposed to be a slayer to be in this?"The man asked.

"I am, or so I used to be,"Lucy muttered.

"Interesting. Roar of the Ice Dragon!"

Shards of ice came slicing through, and Lucy only dodged _some_ of the icy glass.

"Open, gate of the lion, Loke!"

"Regulas Impact!"

Rays of light shone through, and hit the ice mage, but it was not enough.

"Ice Fangs!"

Dragon-ish icy fangs came slicing through the sky, and sliced Lucy's leg.

"No...LUCY!"Loke shouted, along with Riana.

Riana knew she had to help the girl.

"Rose Vines!"

Vines from the ground sprouted, and grabbed the ice mage by the leg, then wrapping it around himself.

He was too shocked, because he didn't sense the Riana, since she was about 12 feet in the air.

Her scent was faint, and so he did not see her.

"Thanks Riana,"Lucy said, before collapsing, in Loke's arms.

* * *

She woke up with a start, with a warm feeling over her.

But yet, there was a missing hole in her heart somewhere.

"Where am I?"She asked.

Riana smiled, and patted her head.

"I fixed you up."

"Thanks...Riana and Peach. I owe you guys a lot."

"Nah, it's no biggie,"she said.

The three walked (or flied) deeper into the forest.

"Are we just going to continue or are we going to escape?"Lucy asked.

"Who knows. At this rate, we might never find shelter,"Peach said.

Riana handed Lucy a bag full of first-aids. "Here"

Lucy took it. "For what?"

"In the future."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

They kept walking, until sunrise, and they all got hungry.

"Stay here guys, I'm going to get some berries,"Lucy said, and she left to find some.

She found some black berries and raspberries, and held them in her hand.

She was happily walking back with the food in her hands, when she heard someone shout her name.

"LUCY!"

She recognized this voice. It was Riana's and Peach.

They were shouting for her, so she dashed off, with her berries in her hands.

"Riana?"

"Peach?"

She found them tangled up, in some electric net.

She gasped, and began to untangle it.

But Riana's hands were cold.

They were...lifeless.

Her face was pale, as Lucy untangled the wires and the net.

"Riana, what happened?"

Riana bit her lip, as she struggled to say the words.

"We got attacked,"Peach said.

With Riana's head in her lap, and Peach in her arms, she could tell that they were slowly losing life.

They were losing consciousness, as she could do nothing but look at their lifeless, dull eyes.

"No...please don't die,"she said, and was too stupid to call out Virgo for help.

But what difference could it have made?

Everything was useless and lifeless anyways.

And even if she DID call Virgo, it was too late already.

"Lucy...promise me this...win for me...live..."Riana managed out.

"Promise...that you will find Bella..."Peach said.

Lucy felt the tears pricking at the corner of her eye.

"Don't cry..."Riana said.

Peach smiled. "Thanks Lucy...Live...for us."

Lucy tried to hold back the tears.

"Yes, I promise,"she said, and they fell limp.

The tears came quickly, as they all fell limp in her arms.

Riana was right, in the beginning.

She would die.

She sobbed to herself, as she buried them, with leaves.

She picked a few flowers from the forest, and laid them down next to the dead bodies.

"Bye, Riana...Peach..."

She waved to them, even though they can't see it, and left this area, shedding tears.

But she wasn't about to give up.

No.

She promised them that she would win this game, so that's what she will do.

She will escape this game, and hopefully everything would come out alright.


	16. Start Again

Chapter 16: Start Again

She walked alone in the thick rainforest, with nowhere and no place to go.

She was alone, and she hated that.

She hated the feeling that she could've been there for her, she could've been there for Riana and Peach.

The exceed that snuck in.

She walked and followed the dirt path, until she bumped into two Sabertooth mages. Sting and Rogue.

"What's a girl like you doin' here?"Sting asked.

She didn't want to fight them, for she knew that her life would be lost pretty soon.

"C-can we not fight?"She asked, for her slaying powers are gone.

Everything...everything was a dream, but she hoped it wasn't.

She hated it how she did all these efforts, but they all ended up as a dream.

Midnight...that name she hated so much.

Was it him who made it all into some dream? After all, people dream at midnight...

"If you don't want to fight us, you need to make a deal,"Rogue said, with his poker face on.

"Help us escape. You're a celestial wizard, so we have a feeling that you can do this. Think about it. We can all escape,"Sting said, crossing his arms.

She thought about it.

Was it possible that she can really escape this maze?

But what about Natsu? Will he survive?

She hated to admit it, but she was actually worried about him.

But she had to help them escape, or they're gonna end up taking away her life.

So, hesitantly, she answered, "Fine."

And that was how the trio got together, all ready to escape this place.

They all walked—the three of them.

"How come two boys from Sabertooth got to participate. I thought it was a boy and a girl..."

"Stupid master wanted us to get a punishment,"said Sting.

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sting pulled a prank. I was dragged along,"Rogue said.

"Oh..."

They walked in silence, until they stopped at an electric fence.

It was tall and filled with wires.

There was even TNT, and if someone touches a wire by accident, the whole area explodes, and then it starts over again like a never-ending cycle.

But guess what?

That was the only way to escape this place.

Climb on top of the fence, and then you escape this lonely place.

It was the only way, but they might die.

"How do we get across that?"Lucy asked, filled with curiosity.

If they knew how to do that, then how come they needed someone like her?

She was weak, since her powers are gone.

She was also weak in emotions, because Riana, Peach, and even...Bella, is gone!

A dream!

But she knew it wasn't just some random nightmare. It was reality, no matter what they say.

"We need your help, in order to escape this place,"Rogue simply said.

She was confused.

"How? I'm weak, I can't do anything. How in the world could I possibly save you guys, if I can't save myself?"

"Your spirits. Maiden who digs. She digs, we get out,"Rogue said.

"Then we'll all be free, duh, dumb blonde!"Sting said, narrowing his eyes.

The two looked at her with hopeful eyes, hoping she'll accept.

Finally, after a moment of silence and lots of thinking, she agreed.

"Fine, but what about...Everyone else? What if they find the hole?"

"We cover it up,"Sting said, crossing his arms.

She didn't know why she even agreed to this, but she accepted, and she brought out her key.

She summoned Virgo, and out came the maid.

"Punishment time, Princess?"

"NO! I need you to dig a hole for me. We need to get under that fence,"Lucy said.

"Princess, we will need to dig very deep, because this thing extends for 10 meters. I shall now die 20 meters,"Virgo said.

"Thanks. And can you make a staircase too? Cover up the hole once you're done."

The loyal and obedient spirit nodded, and her work began.

Within' minutes, it was all done, and ready.

The three stepped down, and kept walking.

But Lucy froze, when they reached the middle.

Her thoughts wandered back to the time when she and Natsu were still friends.

They got along, and it was hard to imagine a life without him.

She didn't want to leave him alone, but she didn't want to die here either.

But then again, he was always the one who sacrificed his life for her.

He saved her various times.

Perhaps this was the chance to save him, and maybe, just maybe, she could find Bella.

Her exceed that was long gone.

She had such high hopes in her head, and she didn't want to fail.

"What's the matter, Blondie?"Sting asked.

"I'm going back. I need to find Natsu."

The two exchanged nervous glances, as they thought about the aftermath if she died.

They didn't want anyone to discover their secret, and therefore, the blonde girl must not die.

"No. Too risky. Let's just leave, once and for all,"Sting said, and Rogue nodded, agreeing.

But the blonde only shook her head.

She had to refuse; she had to help him, to see if he was okay.

He was the one who helped her, and now it was her turn.

"Fine, but promise us this. Do. Not. Die,"Sting said.

Rogue walked over, and handed her a whip.

"This is a whip. Mixed with shadow and light magic. Keep it. Use it for defense."

She didn't know why they were all being nice to her, especially since she was a fairy and they were Sabertooth, but she accepted.

"Thanks."

All they could hope for is for her to stay safe, for if she dies, their secrets are out.

* * *

She walked alone once again, after helping those boys.

She kept walking, until she saw something shiny.

She saw a lacrima.

Without hesitating, she looked inside it, and it flashed a picture of a half-buried Natsu, lying alone in the dirt.

She ran, as fast as she can, until she came across a white piece of fabric.

It had scales, designed to look like a dragon.

It looked strangely familiar, until something hit her.

It was Natsu's scarf!

He couldn't be dead, because then everything would be over.

She wouldn't even have had to search then, if he was dead.

She refused to let herself believe that he was dead, and so, she kept on hoping for the best, until she finds him.

She didn't want to lose anyone, after losing Riana and Peach.

But before they died, they had given her some first aid kits in her backpack, with rare healing items inside.

There was even a whip, that with her will, it can turn spiky and be like the thorn of a rose.

A shadow and light whip.

A spiky and thorny whip.

They were her only self defense, once her spirits are out of power.

And also a regular whip, that she always has with her.

She tripped on something, and tumbled to the ground, accidentally dragging the 'item' with her.

It was pink, with black baggy clothing.

There were gold trimmings, and immediately, she recognized who this person/item is.

She brushed the dirt off, and found his face with pink hair.

Obviously, this person was the one and only Natsu Dragneel. The one she's been looking for.

"Natsu?"

She didn't know why, but a tear slipped.

The memories of her and him flooded back to her mind.

"Don't die...I can't risk losing another person..."

She forgot about all the times he ignored her.

All she cared was for him to be alive...safe and sound.

She felt him move, for a brief second.

He was heavily breathing, showing that he was still alive.

He opened one eye, blurry and painful.

He saw, a blonde girl kneeling over him, crying over him.

He slowly reached his arm out, and wiped her tear, brushing her face.

"Don't cry, Luce...I-I'll be okay. I'm the great salamander, remember?"He flashed her a toothy grin.

Her heart was in pain, as she stared at his face.

"Natsu, come,"she said, and dragged him, to this dark cave, with no lights, but she had a match inside her backpack.

She tended his wounds, cleaning them, and making sure that he would survive.

They were silent for a while...Lucy helping his wounds, and Natsu breathing in her delicious scent.

* * *

**Next day**

The sun was shining bright, but despite how sunny it was, she wasn't feeling sunny inside.

In fact, she felt darkness and pain.

She hated how everything worked here; she hated seeing death and pain.

In fact, if it was her, she'd make everything happy-go-lucky.

At first, Natsu thought that this game would be easy, but it turned out hard at the end.

"Who did this?"Lucy asked, in a whispered tone, afraid that someone might spot them here.

"Sting Ecliffe. It's odd to see you tending my wounds, Luce. Normally it's you the one who gets hurt."

"Yeah, I know I'm weak. But...I can't help it."

He shook his head. "You're not weak. It's just that they tend to go after you."

But still, she was shocked. Why did Sting even try to defeat him?

It was silent for a moment, Natsu's leaning against the stone wall, and Lucy next to him, trying to bandage his hands.

He had a question in his head that he's always wanted to ask.

"Hey Luce, are you really a dragon slayer?"

She bit her lip.

How could she explain everything to him?

"Used to be. Before all my powers disappeared."

And Bella disappeared too...

"What do you mean?"

He didn't know why, but the dream...the one about Lucy leaving and coming back as a dragon slayer came back to him, flooding his memories once again.

Was that supposed to mean something?

"That dream you had...That's all real. But Bella's gone."

He was silent for a while, unsure what to make of her words.

Were they real?

But this was Lucy they were talking about, so of course he should trust her.

"I believe you."

She looked at him in shock, as she tried to comprehend what he just said.

He really believed her?

Was that true? He didn't think she was a fool?

A smile slowly spread to her lips, as she hugged him.

He hugged her back, unsure of what to do.

But the embrace felt comfortable, it felt real good.

He wanted it to stay that way forever, never letting her go.

Both of them have suffered, and they deserve a hug. A hug from each other.

Lovers...as dense as rock.

Well, not really, but still.

"Natsu?"

He looked at her.

"C-can we become friends again? Can we start over? Turn a new leaf and start a new beginning?"

He smiled back, with his signature toothy grin. "Sure Luce! What do you mean by turn a new leaf? Where do you find a new leaf?"

She smacked his head playfully, and shook her head.

But that's why she loved him.

That stupid idiot. "That means to start over, dummy."

"I'm not a dummy!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Admit it, you know nothing!"

"Not my fault I don't read books about leaves."

"Argh, you don't need to read books about them!"

As the two continued to argue back and forth, a winged cat came up behind the bush.

With it's delicate ears and white fur, she looked almost too _sophisticated _to even be a cat.

Who was this cat?

But too bad for them, the two didn't notice.

After the LONG 'friendly'argument, they laughed it all off.

"Hey Natsu?"

"What?"

"I have a feeling we can win,"she said, with a warm feeling in her chest.

She was no longer alone; she had him with her.

She had someone to fight for, and that was Natsu.

Though Riana and Peach are gone, she still had Natsu.

She didn't know why Sting attacked Natsu but let him live, but she knew one thing for certain.

She wasn't going to escape, like Sting and Rogue.

She was going to live till' the bitter end, and maybe, just maybe, she and Natsu would fall in love.

Ah, if only that was possible.

But he was as dense as a rock, he wouldn't know a thing!

But hey, be careful what you wish for, for it might come true...


	17. That Voice

Chapter 17: That Voice

A week has gone by, since Lucy and Natsu had last made up.

He didn't know what has happened to her during the fight, but she didn't know what happened to him either.

He didn't know the pain she suffered, and neither did she.

They were alone, in that dark cave, with nothing but a warm lit fire, and Lucy's backpack, which included a first-aid kit, and half a loaf of bread.

It should be enough to spare for that day, but she wasn't sure how they would last for a week.

See, if they get out of the cave, they would be dragged in to the fight that was currently going on outside.

She could hear gunshots, and magic power was around her.

But she was sure; she heard a familiar voice, a purring voice of a cat.

Natsu's wounds were gone, but he still had scars left over. Scars that represented all this painful pain.

He lied down on her lap, and soon after, he fell asleep due to her soft hands ruffling through his hair.

She stared at a picture in her backpack, and it reminded her of the time everything was fine.

Riana. Peach.

She remembered that day, where she first met them, up till' that day they died.

She felt a soft tear slip from the corner of her eyes, and it slid down wetting Natsu's hair.

One drop of tear.

That's all it took, to make him wake up and freaking out over her.

"Luce? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She forced a smile, as she slid the picture away. "No."

She then hugged him, her body controlled itself.

"Thanks for worrying about me,"she whispered.

He smiled a toothy grin. "Your welcome."

He hugged her back, and they stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

The sunset was soon starting, and the skies were filled with beautiful colors that represent fire.

Natsu was long asleep, with his scarf wrapped around his neck.

She stared at her empty bag that once contained a lot of food, but now that they had eaten all the food, there was nothing left.

She sighed, and figured she had no choice but to find something for them to eat.

She may be weak, fragile, and powerless, but she knew that she had to keep living.

She had to find Bella, and convince everyone that it wasn't a dream.

Therefore, with no choice, she started to go and search for food, which is probably going to include mostly fruits and veggies.

I mean, this was the forest after all.

Green was everywhere!

She walked along silently, leaving paper scraps like the fairy tale Hansel and Gretal, as she walked and searched for food.

This way, she wouldn't get lost, unless someone steals all those paper scraps.

She stopped at a bush of raspberries, and was about to pick some, but something—or rather, someone, leaped out of the shadows.

"Ha! Pathetic."

She turned towards the voice, and realized, that it was someone who was also in this game of survival and death.

"D-don't kill me,"she muttered, running away.

But the boy just laughed.

"You pathetic little fairy, too bad. Roar of the poison dragon!"

It was traveling to her, slowly and slowly in slow motion.

Her eyes widened, as she processed what was happening to her.

It was now about a foot away from her, and she was frozen in place.

But when it was just an inch away, she leaped to the left, causing the attack to destroy some of the trees in that area.

She didn't know what motivated her to do that, but she felt something inside her.

She felt a tingle of warmth, something she felt during her training with Sophia.

She felt as if she can defeat this boy, and get on with her food hunt.

The boy just simply laughed. "Impressive."

She stood there once again, unable to reach and get her keys. She was scared.

"Wing slash of the poison dragon."

Now, this was an attack she cannot dodge.

There was only two options—stand there and do nothing, or attack back.

But she knew it was too late to attack back, but she didn't want to die.

Reason? Easy.

She had a full life ahead of her, and she didn't want it to end now.

She had to live, for Natsu, for the sake of the Nightmare curse, she called it.

She was so young, she couldn't just die this easily!

She didn't know what she was doing, but she heard a voice inside of her.

_You can do it. _

That voice—it sounded so familiar, yet, she didn't know who was speaking to her.

_Eat it. Eat the poison. _

Her mouth opened slowly, as she tried to suck in air.

The attack was nearing her, and as if in slow motion, she started to eat the poison—one by one.

Smoke cleared, and there she stood, with wide eyes on the boy and girl.

She was shocked—I mean, wasn't her power gone?

So how in the world did she eat all that poison? That attack?

"H-how?"He asked, frustrated.

But she simply shrugged, for she was confused herself.

"You're a poison dragon slayer too?"

She shrugged once more.

He tried to attack her with magic, but once again, he failed, since she would eat it all up.

She felt a small spark in her stomach, and felt as if she had the ability to attack.

_You can do it. Believe in yourself...  
_

Again, that voice came, but she didn't know who it was from.

But she knew that, that 'person' meant good. That person must be an ally of hers.

She felt determination, to do one little dragon roar.

A long time ago, it was easy and such, but everything ended.

Why?

She felt determined, yet she was hesitating inside.

But she knew she couldn't give up, for she had to live her life, and also, get back to Natsu.

"Roar of the celestial dragon!"She shouted, hoping that it will work.

A weak little roar came out of her, and it struck the boy, but he was still alive and breathing.

Her eyes widened, and figured that a small part of her magic must've come back to her.

But how?

"T-that's nothing compared to mine,"he said, and he was indeed right.

It _was_ nothing.

That weak little roar is how a person usually starts off, when they train to become a dragon slayer.

But still, Lucy was happy.

She did one small roar, and that gave her more hope.

Hope that her magic came back.

Not all of it, but soon, it will, slowly by slowly.

It was that voice whom helped her through.

She didn't know how, but she was sure of it. But who was that person talking to her telepathically?

The boy—her enemy, was now panting, since none of his attacks are working.

She would dodge his fists and punches, and eat his magic attacks.

She didn't know how she became so sharp, but she was glad.

Her hearing somewhat increased too, and so did her nose.

Those guide her through, and it helped dodge and avoid the boy's attacks.

_You did it!_

She smiled at herself, and mentally thanked that person who led her through.

The voice sounded so familiar, but yet, how come she couldn't figure out who this person was?

But still...she had hope.

She had hope that things will work out in the end somehow.

Seeing that the boy was panting and losing, she simply did a 'Lucy kick' on him, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

But he was still alive.

She smiled, and let him live.

Perhaps this boy has someone waiting for him too.

She knew the pain of death, after experiencing it more than once.

She knew that he would die soon in the game, but for now, she let him live.

She didn't want to be the victim of murdering someone else, even though it was in self defense.

Quickly, she took her basket, and took the raspberries and followed the trail of paper scraps to the cave where Natsu was waiting.

* * *

"Where were you? I was so worried! Happy was worried too!"Natsu shouted.

She tilted her head.

Happy? Since when? She did not remember anyone explaining that exceeds were allowed.

Peach was an exception, since Riana snuck her in.

"Happy? What are you talking about?"

Natsu quickly covered his mouth with his hands, but realized that it was too late.

The cat's out of the bag!

"Err, I kind of snuck him in. He's been in my backpack ever since, and well, yeah,"he told her.

A blue furball came out of Natsu's messy travel bag, and Lucy's jaw dropped open.

It seemed as if a lot of people break rules.

_That's true...exceeds are everywhere. I'm closer than you think..._

The voice came again, as she searched for the source.

But she knew one thing: That person talks telepathically.

"I missed you, Lushy!"He cried, and hugged Lucy.

"I missed you too, Happy."

And so, after eating nothing but raspberries for dinner, Natsu cuddled next to Lucy.

Lucy let herself fall asleep from his warm embrace.

And Happy? He was in the middle.

To others, they looked like a perfect family.

But danger lurks, in every corner.

You are being watched, whether you like it or not.

* * *

**That's it for today! Thanks for reading, and please update. I'm sorry it was short, but I couldn't think of anything to put. I just needed Lucy's powers to come back to her, and soon, I'll solve this whole puzzle. **

**Please review. Thanks!  
**


	18. Her Story Starts Here

Chapter 18: Her story starts here

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a week. A week since I've last heard that voice.

I didn't know who was speaking to me at first, but now things start to make sense.

It was Bella—I'm sure of it.

That cat I've been looking for...the only evidence I have to convince everyone that the previous events wasn't just a dream.

Bella...

I bet it was her who telepathically talked to me.

Her words gave me confidence, enough to defeat the boy.

But no, I did not kill him. He was still young. He has much more to live for.

He doesn't deserve to die...he should live, but how?

This is a game where everyone fights to survive. This is a game of survival.

There can only be one winner.

Who will it be?

* * *

I held my basket full of fruits in my hand, as I walked over to Natsu.

The warm fire warmed me up, as I hugged my knees tighter to my chest.

I didn't know why...I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, but what?

I mean, I had Natsu with me, and Happy was here too.

They would protect me and I would protect them. What could possibly go wrong?

I remembered what happened with Sting and Rogue...how I had helped them escape this place.

I wondered how they were.

I remembered Riana, and her cute exceed Peach. But they were dead now...gone and lost forever.

There was no returning after you die. There was no way they can return to this world.

This world of cruelty. I hate it. I want to change it, but I just don't know how.

I thought about Sophia, the dragon whom trained me and helped me get revenge.

* * *

"_Don't think too much about revenge. It is revenge that turns you evil,"she had said. _

* * *

My mind wandered off to the time I disguised myself as 'Bella.' That's where the idea of my exceed came from.

But there was one thing bugging me.

If we do escape out of this place, what will happen to me? To Natsu? To Happy? To us?

Will we get caught?

But I knew I had to risk the chance, since everyone was already hurt and such.

I wanted us to be safe.

"Luce, what's wrong?"Natsu asked, with his mouth full of berries.

His bandages were gone by now, and he was all fine and stuff. He heals fast, I observed.

"Nothing. It's just...I think I found a way to escape."

* * *

We walked through the thick forests, with all our belongings, and with Happy in Natsu's travel backpack.

I followed a trail to where I last saw Sting and Rogue.

Their scents were faint, barely there.

I remembered the tunnel, buried so deep that it would take a long time to escape, but it would be worth it.

I had created a secret passage, and one that leads to the outside world.

Finally, maybe I can see sunlight. True sunlight, and not the sun that hides between the tall, sycamore trees.

I would find freedom once again, and I smiled to myself.

I was going to finally escape! Natsu and Happy would be here with me, and I can see the guild again.

"Weirdo, why are you smiling?"

I smacked his head. "Freedom, duh!"

I pulled the lever, and the door made from stone and mud opened, and Natsu stepped in first.

Footsteps...

I could hear rain boots coming...the sound of puddles and feet crashing onto the moist, wet, muddy floor.

"Stop there!"

We were almost there...Just a step closer, pull that second lever, and then we're free.

But unfortunately, someone has to ruin it.

I turned around, and saw that it wasn't some kid. It was some opponent that looked fierce, and strong.

He had strong muscles, and he looked tough.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"Natsu shouted, flames coming at that man.

I sniffed the air. I could smell the tension in the air.

I could feel half of my senses coming back to me.

I could feel his power...almost the same as me back then when I trained with Sophia.

But that was then, this is now. Things have changed since then.

I wasn't the strong mage I used to be. The cold-less and emotionless girl I was, when came back from my training, is gone now.

I'm weak, like how I used to be.

But I have my heart. I have to follow it. I have Bella, wherever she is. I know she's near...I've heard her voice.

And Riana? I'm sure she's safe out there, and so is Peach.

"Roar of the water and ice dragon!"

The water and ice came hurling at Natsu, and realizing that it could damage him badly, I stood in front of the attack.

_You can do it_

There it is, that voice again. Bella...It's her, I'm sure of it.

I opened my mouth, and ate the ice and water attacks.

It tasted cold, but sweet.

I felt my hands becoming cold and filled with magic.

"Natsu...Do me a favor."

He looked at me with determined eyes. "Sure, anything."

"Run. Go free...enjoy freedom, and...don't worry about me. Don't come back for me, because I swear...I will make it out alive."

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes, as he shook his head.

I can feel the flames heat up in this room once more. I can feel the emotions, and his heart is beating fast.

He is worried, he is scared.

He doesn't want to leave me alone.

"GO!"

"NO! Lucy, you don't understand! We were supposed to make out of this game together alive. I won't leave you!"

I gritted my teeth. Seriously, how stubborn is he?

"JUST GO! Don't worry about me, Natsu!"

"You don't understand!"

"Yes I do! I just want you to go free with no regrets!"

"I will regret leaving you!"

My fist tightened, as his eyes bored into mine. He was staring straight at me...It's as if he was staring right into my soul.

But I couldn't let him get hurt because of me. I will survive this thing, alone.

I work better off alone; I don't need anyone to protect me.

And finally, maybe I can show Fairy Tail my true strength. Maybe I can become the strong mage I used to be.

And when I do, I will show my thankfulness to Sophia.

She is the one who taught me all this and she deserves some credit.

"GO Natsu! I'm better off alone."

But he shook his head once more. "No. I am not leaving you and that's final."

I was dodging 'that man's' attacks at the same time, and arguing with Natsu who was battling alongside me.

"Natsu! Listen to me! I work better off alone. I don't need anyone to interfere. This is my battle, and I have some...important matters to do before I can go back to Fairy Tail. Please, just go!"

He looked at me one last glance, before giving up.

And pulling the lever, he left...

I smelled regret fullness, and his tears that could not fall.

I could taste the tension in the air, but I knew there was nothing to do about it.

I would win this battle, this game of survival.

I would bury Riana and Peach in an actual graveyard, and I would find their friends.

I would hold a proper funeral for them, before leaving once again. I would have to leave, to go visit Sophia.

And perhaps, I could find Bella in this Game of Survival.

And when all this is done, I would return to Fairy Tail, with no regrets. I would start off new, fresh and clean.

A new beginning, a new leaf in a new story.

My story is only beginning, and this isn't the last page. There will be more pages before this story ends, and when it does, I will be happy.

I will live happily ever after like those princesses in fairy tales. The ones Mama read to me every night.

This is the first page to my story.

My story starts here.

* * *

**YAY, finally done. I seriously don't know why, but I don't feel like doing anything lately. All I've been doing is pigging out but not gaining any weight, well, I never usually do anyways. Am I depressed? OMG! Can someone tell me what's going on if they can read minds? Like some super power person? Ack, I feel weird saying all these fantasy things.  
**

**Anyways, review! I look forward to reading each and every one of them! Thanks! **


	19. Run

Chapter 19: Run

Makarov sat at his desk, and sighed heavily.

He remembered that day his children—Lucy and Natsu—left to go on the games, created by evil. Dark guilds formed the games, causing them to fight upon one another.

He sighed once more, for they have been gone for way too long. More than a month.

He was worried.

He didn't want them to even go at the first place, but he couldn't help it.

He was cursed, hypnotized even. It just wasn't his fault at all.

He was a terrible Master, indeed. I mean, how did he even fall into that trick? Dark guilds...pretending to be Council. How terrible indeed.

But the worse thing is that he fell for it.

They would either live, or die.

He just hope they'd live.

* * *

Lucy walked in the thick forests with tall, sycamore trees covering the sky.

She was all alone, with nobody with her.

Riana was gone, Peach was also gone, Natsu left her—well he told him to, and Bella is nowhere to be found.

She was alone.

She walked through a trail, and it looked so familiar. It was too familiar, yet, she wondered where is she headed to.

She caught a faint scent...comforting yet sad, at the same time.

Something—someone, was there. Whether it's dead or alive.

Her boots stepped onto something. Leaves. Twigs.

Rotten plants.

She looked closer, and saw, it was the dead body of someone, something.

Two of them.

Then, she saw a note sticking out from the side.

Riana...Peach...

There has to be a meaning behind their death. Who killed them? Who and why did they kill them?

This was the deathbed of Riana and Peach, but there was a note attached to it.

But why? How?

She took the note out and held it in her hands, not reading anything since it was folded.

She looked up in the sky, and everything was bright. An eagle flew by.

Birds chirped, and for that moment, Lucy felt safe. For once.

Almost hesitantly, she opened the note.

_**Lucy Heartfilia  
**_

_Run. They're after you and your friends._

_Please run and promise me that you'll be safe._

**_From, someone you might never remember._**

And that was it.

The note started to crumble and it got all wrinkly, until it disappeared into stardust. Golden specks surrounded it, until everything was gone.

Nothing was left.

Lucy watched, shocked.

Run...

Why? Why did she have to run? Why couldn't she find out the reason behind all this?

She looked up at the clouds for one last time, and as if the heavens were talking to her, it spelled out a word.

_Run. _

And without a warning, she quickly fled the area, with no destination in mind.

She just ran, carelessly, and didn't care. She just fled from the area, and her feet led her to this unknown place.

* * *

Natsu panted, after running from so far.

He was in Magnolia now, and he almost reached the guild.

He panted, as he opened the door.

Shocked faces covered the guild members'faces.

"Natsu? Wait a minute...if you're here, then Lucy's here too or no?"Gray asked, with hope in his eyes.

"Thank goodness you two made it out safe. Where's Lucy?"Erza asked, too, with signs of hope.

"Natsu, please tell us what happened. W were all under a curse that day. But did Lucy make it out alive or no?"Elfman asked.

That's it.

The dreaded question.

_Did Lucy make it out alive?_

Their eyes, he noted, were all full of hope. But what can he say? That Lucy helped him escape and now she's stuck in this?

"Lucy's stuck in that stupid game. Please, we need to save her. I escaped thanks to Lucy, but pretty, pretty please...save Lucy,"Natsu begged.

Everyone's eyes locked with one another.

"Let's go,"Erza said, fiercely.

They were friends, and there were no limit to friendship. Except death.

* * *

He sat behind his desk, hands folded.

It was noon, but the windows were all closed and covered with dark curtains.

He sat in his chair, and observed the lacrima.

He heard a voice.

"Master..."

Someone was in his room. Silence filled the air, causing tension to raise.

Finally, he replied.

"What do you want?"

"Three more players left."

He smirked. "Good. Eliminate them. Keep the girl alive."

"Yes, I will do what you ask."

"Good. You know the consequences if you don't."

And thus, the girl left, closing the door behind her.

Now, he was alone again, observing the girl out there in the arena. She used to be part of them...before she left.

Before she ran away and joined that guild. Fairy Tail.

She was supposed to be in here. This guild. Lunatic Angels.

It used to be a good and normal guild, until she left. Lucy Heartfilia.

The girl who ran away and brought sadness into his life.

He wanted revenge...he was jealous.

How dare she join that filthy guild? She belonged in Lunatic Angels, not Fairy Tail.

Hate...Despise.

He had the feeling of hate and despise inside him. Yet, another portion was jealousy and envy.

But one thing's for certain.

He was the boss of this guild, and he could do just about anything he wants in this arena.

He can kill people as he pleases.

Like those innocent kids out in the open. But he needed Lucy alive.

For He is the one who has made her life miserable, but there's a reason behind all this.

There's a reason behind the death of Riana; the reason why he hired Sabertooth to get rid of her. Sting and Rogue may have their own reasons, but He has his reasons too.

There's a reason he asked 2 boys from Sabertooth to come and rid Lucy's friend, Riana.

There was a reason behind everything.

_Including, the reasons to why he made everyone around Lucy to believe that the past was all a dream. _

* * *

**Haven't updated in a long time...forgive me, but ya know, I was really busy. My parents confiscated my laptop for some reason, just because I was getting bad grades. But hey, it wasn't my fault I'm not as smart as others in my class!**


	20. Winner

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated. (I know you all hate hearing that) BUT...it wasn't my fault. My laptop was taken away from me and so I couldn't update since all the information was in THIS laptop, and not the other computers. **

**Leave a review at the end! Thanks!**

Chapter 20: Winner  


She ran and ran and ran. No turning back. She didn't want anyone to kill her.

3 players left.

She was one of them.

Then that means there are 2 others who are still alive.

But there could be a high chance that they will bump into each other and kill each other. Then Lucy could get out free.

Perhaps it could happen.

But she didn't want to be selfish.

She entered a place full of muddy rivers and dirty trees with dirt all over the place.

She heard some voices.

_"Roar of the elemental dragon."_

_"You can't defeat me! Tsunami wave!"_

She was positively sure that those voices came from the 2 other participants still left.

BOOM!

She heard explosions, and saw fire. Electricity was in between those flames.

Reminded her of Natsu...

NO. It was NOT the time to think about her love.

Remember the note? Remember the clouds from heaven telling her to run?

She couldn't stay here. People are after her.

Or is the note just a trap?

But she had no choice. She ran.

And once again, she let her feet take her to an unknown place.

* * *

"Hurry up!"Natsu shouted, as they all followed him to the forest where Lucy was at.

They ran into a barrier.

"We need to solve this stupid thing!"Gray shouted, with his hands in the air.

Erza remained calm. "Do not worry."

They all watched her curiously, as she pulled out a book. A heavy one. A very heavy textbook with all the rune codes in it.

"Research. I have more copies of them. Gray, you do section 1. Natsu do section 2. Happy do section 3. I will check section 4. Look for clues on how to decode a special type of rune. History of the Games. Runes decoder. Stuff like that."

"But...I'm only a cat~"Happy whined.

She glared at him.

"AYE! Nevermind!"He shouted, and went back to his 'research.'

* * *

Fire. Burning. Explosions.

She heard them all.

She was afraid. She was alone. There was nobody left to support her. Nobody left to help.

Lucy Heartfilia was scared.

She was currently in the middle of the forest, when a big explosion came.

She turned her head, and saw that it came from the 2 dragon slayers whom were currently fighting each other.

During the Game, she had tried to avoid all types of fighting.

And she had successfully done that.

But now, she felt bad for the other 2 that died in the explosion.

Out of nowhere, she heard this bomb, and heard fire. Explosions. Screaming.

Then...the smoke cleared.

And there they lied, dead on the ground. Lifeless.

She didn't want to end up like them.

But now look. She had survived. She survived the Game. She was the last one standing.

She was proud. And guilty. All at the same time.

She felt guilty since she didn't suffer like everybody else did.

She didn't feel like a winner. In fact, she despised those who created the Game.

Although they do sound familiar...

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a cat. It had pure white fur, and was peeking out of a bush.

"An exceed?"

Slowly, the cat approached her.

It looked familiar. "Bella?"

The exceed nodded her head, and flew up to sit on Lucy's shoulder. The two were silent for a while, as they stared at the 2 dead bodies lying on the ground.

_"And the final winner is...Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail!"_

But like she said earlier, she didn't feel like a winner at all. She hated those people who made this Game.

Lunatic Angel...Now, doesn't that sound familiar?

"Where you have been Bella? I missed you,"She said, and hugged the white exceed.

"I've been around."

"Around where? I've been searching for you since the day everything fell apart. When everyone just woke up thinking that it was all a dream. I needed you. But you weren't there for me,"Lucy said.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? That's it? That's all you have to say? You've left me alone for who knows how long! I couldn't prove to everyone that the events happened wasn't a dream. It was all real, but nobody really believed me. You were my last hope. But now...who knows what will happen. If I'll even survive or not.

"We're in the middle of a forest, with no hope of survival. I needed you and you weren't there for me. And now...I guess it's too late. Those guys will believe that everything was just a dream..."

Bella's face remained calm. No emotion was shown.

They were silent for a while, before they heard footsteps. It wasn't the first time Lucy heard footsteps before.

In fact, she heard footsteps everywhere she went.

She heard them everywhere, and it could be her imagination. Her imagination that someone was following her.

But this time, she was sure that it wasn't her imagination.

It was real.

A person walked into her view, with it's black hood and shadowy figure.

A purple aura surrounded this person, as it walked closer to her.

"You win."

That's it. 2 words being said. Nothing else.

And this man started to fade from sight...


End file.
